Right Here
by SaphireWaves
Summary: Namine has always felt invisible. However, that all changes when she notices Sora has taken an interest in her. Wait, is she also falling for his cousin, Roxas? Namixas, Sokai, SoraxNaminexRoxas love triangle COMPLETE
1. Always been watching you

_I feel invisible. Am I invisible? No. I wish. It would feel better. _

Let me explain, my name is Namine Hoshiko.

_I've never really stood out. I have tried making friends, but they already had friends they were really close to. They didn't pay much attention to me. That was Elementary school._

I continued to type these words.

_Middle school was better. I made one friend. Her name was Olette. She was such a nice person. She had a cool brother named Pence. However, she moved after graduating middle school. I was back to zero friends. Well, I was going to high school. They'll be a bunch of people I could make friends with!_

Everything I was writing is true.

_However, as I walked to school on my first day, I was hit by a car. I was so invisible that he didn't even notice I was there. I stayed in the hospital for three months. When I was released, all the cliques had already formed. I was alone again. Great._

You see, I also had a blog that I did everyday after school. Every now and then, I would recap my life in general to see how much it got better or became worse. My blog is not very popular though. I only have three regular commenters. They have become my only friends. This wasn't the best thing because I have never met these people. They could be in another country. Or they could be pretending to be around my age just to meet and rape me.

However, I trust them. They are the only people who actually give a damn about what I have to say. There is KeYbLaDeMaStEr226: a laid back guy who is really sweet, but he argues with my other commenters a lot. Still, it's all friendly. There is also HPnerd07: a nice girl who loves Harry Potter. She thinks Twilight is overrated and that Stephanie Meyer cannot compare to J.K. Rowling. On the other hand, I really love Twilight! We often argue about that. Lastly, there is Yuga_naru_Kyojin. She seems so nice. Key seems to dislike her though.

"Oh? A comment already?" I mumbled to myself.

_**KeYbLaDeMaStEr226**__: (59 seconds ago) _

_Aw...Don't worry, MemoryWitch. Things will eventually pick up. Just show everyone what an amazing person you are! :D_

He's such a sweetie! I smiled. Key always gives me reassuring words. I refreshed the page and found two more comments.

_**Yuga_**__**naru**__**_**__**Ky**__**o**__**jin**__**: **__(45 seconds ago)_

_I agree with with Key there. Keep hanging in there! So, Memory, guess what? I'm visiting Twilight Town! :D I hope I get to meet you._

_**HPnerd07: **__(12 seconds ago)_

_Oh, Memory! I'm so sorry you've been feeling invisible. *hugs* Kyojin, u really coming to Twilight Town? I live there too! I hope we can meet :] I'm currently just staying at my Aunt's place till my house on Destiny Islands is fixed. We had a major storm .  
_

HP and Kyojin were also great at cheering me up. I began to type my reply to them all. I clicked the submit button and now it was on the page. Oh? Seems like Key said something right before I finished typing my reply.

_**KeYbLaDeMaStEr226**__: (15 seconds ago) _

_Grrr...Kyojin, if you are coming to Twilight Town, you better stay away from me! Stay away from MemoryWitch as well! I bet she doesn't want to meet ur ugly face._

_**MemoryWitch: **__(12 seconds ago)_

_Aw...THNX EVERYONE! I feel so much better. Kyojin and HP are gonna be in Twilight Town at the same time? I SO WANT TO MEET U GUYS! Key, where will you be during Spring Break?_

I giggled. So Key, Kyojin, and HP will all be here in two weeks?! I should invite them over. I turned off my laptop and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day at school was the same. I walked right into class and the teacher marked me absent. I had to got to the front of the room after class to tell him I was here. He changed my attendance on the computer and apologized. He didn't need to. I was used to this.

As I entered the hallways, I saw Sora Hikaru, one of the cutest guys in school. Also, he's the guy I have a crush on! He seems so nice and sweet. He even has his own fan club. Gosh, he's perfect!

Suddenly, I was knocked down to the ground. Ow. I looked and found that on top of me was Roxas Hikari, another one of the school's hotties. He was also Sora's cousin and they looked a lot alike!

Roxas got off of me and looked away.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's alright," I replied weakly.

"ROXAS!" I heard Sora call.

Sora walked up to us and smile his goofy grin. He eyed Roxas.

"Roxas, you weren't pushing girls again, right?"

"Hell no! I was running to the cafeteria and bumped into her. Today, we are having pizza!" Roxas said defensively.

"Did you at least apologize to her?" Sora was now looking at me.

I blushed. Roxas rolled his eyes and nodded. Sora didn't seem to believe him though. Roxas sighed and began to apologize halfheartedly.

"Oh, sorry, Namine. It won't ever happen again!" he sounded sarcastic.

Wait...

The two began to walk away to the cafeteria.

"Wait!" I called out.

They turned to look at me. I grew nervous.

"You know my name?" I asked sheepishly.

Sora smiled and nodded. My heart melted.

"You're Namine Hoshiko from Class 9-B. We have have the same class together, don't you know? Of course I know you're name. Also..." Sora looked in another direction, "I've always been watching you..."

I blushed deeply. I don't know why, but Roxas seemed angry and went back to running to the cafeteria. Sora waved goodbye to me and ran after Roxas.

"He's always been watching me...?" I repeated.

After school, I went home to my blog. I began typing about my day.

_Guess what? The guy I have a crush on knows my name! He's so cute...he says hes "always been watching [me]!" Ooh, I hope he likes me!_

I smiled after typing that and refreshed the page. No comments yet. I decided to get off my laptop a bit and go eat dinner.

After dinner, I hurried to my room and refreshed the page. Three comments!

_**KeYbLaDeMaStEr226**__: (39 minutes ago) _

_"Always been watching you" sounds a bit stalker-ish, don't you think? Plus, it doesn't mean he likes you if he's been watching you. This may not be a good guy for you, Memz. _

_**Yuga_**__**naru**__**_**__**Ky**__**o**__**jin**__**: **__(25 minutes ago)_

_I actually agree with Key this time. "Always been watching you" could be something you say to a dog or child. He probably sees you as a lost puppy or something._

_**HPnerd07: **__(16 minutes ago)_

_Oh, Mem! That's great that he knows your name! Ignore what idiots 1 and 2 said above. I don't think he's too bad. Go for it! :D_

Only HP said something I wanted to hear. I couldn't shake off the feeling that Key and Kyojin might be right though.

"Oh well..." I said tiredly and I headed for for bed.

I brushed my teeth and began to lay down on my bed. I turned on the fan and put a light blanket over me. Resting my head on my pillow, I couldn't help but think...

"Sora, what do you think of me?"

* * *

A/N: My new story! Cookie points goes to someone who figures out what manga this is based off of! I'll follow a bit close to the manga in the first few chapters (sorry), but since the manga hasn't been fully translated, it won't cloud my vision for upcoming chapters and that will be me adding more of my own plot in it. Sorry if anyone comes off OOC. This fic will (hopefully) be 15 chapters. I've written six, but I'm getting lazy on 7. I haven't edited the chapters I've written yet so don't expect them too soon. I'll update this story (hopefully) every two weeks. This is wishful thinking guys. I can't guarantee anything. I'm not just writing this. I'm also writing an original story with my friend, Ashlyn. The story is called "Stolen" and it's about a girl who gets kidnapped by assassins and eventfully falls for one of them :O We're thinking about making that one 25 chapters. I write all even number chapters and Ashlyn writes all odd numbers chapters.

So, please don't expect this to be updated every week like "My Tweety" because I have final tests, several projects, and AMVs/BETA Battles/MEP parts I need to do. Please tell me what you think of it so far (fellow writers, you know how much reviews mean to a writer so please hit the review button :P)


	2. In a Crush Way

I trotted off to school the next morning. Sora was still on my mind. After the bell rang for lunch, I had to correct the teacher once again about my attendance. Same old, same old.

"My favorite anime is Ranma 1/2!"

"Really? I don't like that anime. I'm more into FullMetal Alchemist."

"Did you hear about FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood? It's like a remake of it!"

"No way! Why am I hearing this just now?"

"Ew. You guys like FullMetal Alchemist? I didn't like that one. I love Fruits Basket though!"

Another conversation between the class. I always wish I could join, but when I do, I feel end up being forgotten.

"I like Death Note! L is awesome," Sora said shrugging and then looked at...me? "What's you favorite anime, Hoshiko?"

I blushed. Did Sora just invite me into the conversation? I thought for a bit about my favorite anime.

"I like Shugo Chara," I replied.

Sora smiled and some girls agreed with me. Unfortunately, the teacher came in just as I was getting into the conversation. Oh well. I'm still happy. I should blog about this later. I wonder what Key, HP, and Kyojin think...

Class was a bore as usual. I began to leave the school campus. Then something I didn't expect occurred.

"Bye!" I heard someone call.

I turned around and saw Kairi Destiny waving to me. She was walking with her best friend Selphie.

"Who are you waving to, Kairi?" Selphie asked.

"Oh, that one girl in our class. The Shugo Chara girl," Kairi said smiling.

I smiled too. I wasn't invisible right now. She saw me. It doesn't matter if she doesn't know my name. It's just wonderful that I was noticed. I waved back and headed home. This was a good day.

* * *

As I neared my apartment, I saw a unfamiliar face. A tall blond woman, probably in her forties, was at my door, trying to stick a key in. Was she trying to break into my apartment?! I'm the only one with to key to that! I walked up to her.

"Um...excuse me?" I tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to me with relief.

"Oh thank god. Can you help me? I'm trying to get into my apartment, but the key won't work!" she fumed.

"Um...that's because this is mine. You might have mixed the numbers up a bit," I responded.

She checked her paper and had a look of late discovery. She sighed and tried the one next to mine and it opened. The woman was now filled with joy. She turned to me.

"Oh thank you...!" she began.

"I'm Namine Hoshiko."

"I'm Fuka! Would you like to join my son and I for a meal as an apology for trying to get into your home?" she asked.

YES! YES! YES!

"I don't know...okay, I shall. Only because you're apologizing."

Fuka beckoned me to come in. It was a nice place. She seemed to have moved in not too long ago because there were boxes everywhere. I sat down at the dining table with her.

"Sorry about the mess. I just moved in two days ago. I keep forgetting where do I live. I'm a forgetful person!" she giggled.

"Oh, it's ok. I can be pretty forgetful myself."

Fuka then looked at me for a bit.

"How old are you, Namine? What school do you go to?" she asked.

"I'm fifteen and go to Destiny High," I replied.

"So do you know my son Ro — ?"

Fuka was interrupted by the door slamming open. I heard a _very_ familiar voice.

"MOM! I'M HOME! Sorry I'm late. You see, Sora, Riku, and I were — " Roxas stopped when he noticed my presence.

Roxas was Fuka's son?! But he's been attending Destiny High since the beginning of the year! That's five months! Yet, Fuka has told me she just moved her two days ago.

Roxas awkwardly sat down with us. Fuka smiled and greeted him.

"Oh, Roxas, have you met — ?"

"Hey Namine," Roxas mumbled the same time I mumbled, "Hey Roxas."

Fuka looked at us and had another look of late discovery. She then turned to Roxas excitedly.

"Roxas! Is this the Namine that — ?!"

"MOM, DID YOU BUY MILK YET?!" Roxas yelled, interrupting her.

She thought for a while and realized she didn't. Fuka ran out of the house with her purse. I looked at the counter and saw a set of keys.

"She forget the house key again, didn't she?" Roxas said, looking down at the table.

I told him she did, and he sighed. He then went on about how his mom always forgets things. It was a real pain for him. I then asked him about why he moved here two days ago. He told me that he lived in Twilight Town before and would drive to Destiny Island for an hour every morning. However, his mom grew sick of driving him here and back every day for a total of two hours. She decided to live closer to Destiny High. I asked about his dad, and he told me that he left sometime ago.

"Oh wow," was I could say.

"No 'oh wow'! Don't give me sympathy!" he grumbled.

"But..." I began.

"But..." he said mockingly.

I grew angry and splashed my cup of water on him. I giggled. He smirked and got his waterbottle and splashed me. We continued this war.

It was then I saw Roxas in a different way. He acts all grouchy, cool, and living the life. However, he's the exact opposite. I like this Roxas better. He was more fun.

I went back to my place after Fuka came back. I coudn't leave Roxas alone, right? I then retreated to my room and went on my laptop to make a post about my day.

_Guess what, everyone? My crush's hot cousin lives next door to me now. I used to think of him as a jerk, but he's actually pretty nice. Maybe we could become friends! :D_

Time to wait for some comments. I checked my email and read some messages. Most of them were spam, but some were updates on things I subscribe on. Ooh, the new chapter of my favorite fanfiction is out! I clicked the link and read it.

"No way! How could Inuyasha do that?! He loves Kagome, but he's sticking with Kikyo? What the heck?!" I yelled.

I went back to my blog and found my awaited three commenters.

_**HPnerd07: **__(36 minutes ago)_

_HA! I'M HERE FIRST! TAKE THAT, KEY AND KYOJIN! It's great that you could be making a possible friend. Maybe he can help you get together with ur crush ^_^_

_**KeYbLaDeMaStEr226**__: (35 minutes ago) _

_U think he's hot? What about ur cutie crush? U call ur crush cute but you call this guy hot? Have you fallen for him? :O And I bet he's not as hot as me x]_

_**Yuga_**__**naru**__**_**__**Ky**__**o**__**jin**__**: **__(29 minutes ago)_

_Hope this guy becomes your friend! :D But maybe you should have a female friend. All guys want to get in a girl's pants . *cough*KEY*cough* ^_- _

_**KeYbLaDeMaStEr226**__: (12 minutes ago) _

_HEY! I don't think 'bout getting in a girl's pants...often...:P Jk. I'm no pervert_

_**Yuga_**__**naru**__**_**__**Ky**__**o**__**jin**__**: **__(9 minutes ago)_

_Really? Could have fooled me :3  
_

I giggled and closed my laptop. I then realized I didn't tell them about Sora bringing me into the conversation. Oh well. It slipped my mind.

But "moments" with Sora like that never slip my mind. I wonder what's going on. I then heard my phone ringing. I went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hoshiko, are you there? This is Sora."

OH MY GOSH!

"H-h-how did you get my number?"

"Remember, in the beginning of the year, I asked for all my classmate's numbers so I could ask about homework."

Oh yeah...

"But we don't have homework today. What did you call about?"

"Just meet me at the school and I'll tell you."

We hung up afterwords. At school? What is this? A practical joke? I put on a jacket and headed outside to the school. Strange, I could have sworn I heard footsteps following me. I vanquished that thought when I saw Sora at the gate.

"Hikaru!" I called.

"Hey, Hoshiko," he said smiling.

"You can call me Namine," I replied timidly.

Sora looked surprise and then smiled.

"Only if you call me Sora."

I nodded, blushing. Sora then walked closer to me.

"I like you, Namine."

Huh?

"Y-y-y-yeah, me too."

"No, as in a crush way."

WHAT?

"You see," Sora began, "I've always been watching you. Every since the first day of high school. I saw you get hit by that car. I saw that you were lonely. I've been watching over you, hoping you would find friends. Now, I want to help you. I want to be your boyfriend. Is that okay, Namine?"

I blushed a deeper shade of red. I nodded vigorously.

"I l-l-like you too, in that way, S-s-sora!" I stuttered.

Sora wrapped his arms around me. He asked if I was cold and I shook my head. This moment was perfect. However, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched. Also, being with Sora like this felt...strange. There's something missing. I don't know what.

* * *

_A/N_: Thanks for all the reviews so far! :D It's really keeping to dedicated to writing this story. Yay! **.Freude** figured out which manga this is based off from :P -awards cookie points- So this story is based off of Koko ni Iru Yo! (transaltes to I'm Right Here!). If you haven't read it, read it! It's so cute. But after I'm done writing closely to the chapters in that manga, so you'll be surprised and all that stuff. By the way, two more chapters were translated, and I was thinking "Aww, I wish I could include this in my fanfic, but I'll be copying too much XD". Ok, I'm on chapter 11 in writing and I've decided that there's just going to be 12 chapters. If I kept it at 15, some chapter would be too short. I also think I'm going to be udating this story pretty fast since I almost wrote all the chapters. I jst need to edit (which I'm terrible snd slow at .). I usually have my sister edit/revise my chapters, but this story I'm going to try writing it without her help :]


	3. Sora's Fanclub

The next day, I found myself walking to school with a certain spiky-haired boy.

"Why are you walking to school with me, Roxas?" I asked.

"Beats me. Mom says she wants me to get more female friends or she'll believe I'm gay."

I giggled. Roxas grumbled something under his breath. It was nice walking with Roxas. He was the exact opposite of Sora. It makes me wonder how they are related.

As we neared the school gate, Roxas stopped in his tracks. I turned to him, with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you stopping?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend might have my head if I he finds out we walk together."

Sora = boyfriend. How does Roxas know about Sora and I? Was he the one following us?

"Well, I don't think Sora's the jealous type," I replied.

Roxas began to scoff. That meant "he's the jealous type"

"By the way, since you're his girl now, you better keep a distance from him," Roxas stated plainly.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I huffed and walked into the the school and began the invisible day. It was actually more bearable today. I then walked with Sora to the gym, holding hands if I may add. He had basketball practice. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to go change. I watched him dreamily as he walked off. I can't believe he likes me!

Larxene, a girl a year older than me, walked up to me. She was the head of the Sora fan club. Scary. She had a displeased look on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked, no, demanded.

"N-namine Hoshiko! Class 9-B! I'm here to watch Sora practice!" I said quickly.

Larxene looked really annoyed now. She got closer to me.

"Only _I_ can call Sora by his first name. _I _grant special members of the fan club permission to call him by his first name. You do not fit in any criteria! What are you to him?!" she growled.

I couldn't speak. I was scared stiff. Larxene was a mean bully and she would punish me if I said we are sort of boyfriend and girlfriend. What do I do?!

"Well, isn't it obvious?" I turned and saw Roxas.

Roxas walked up to Larxene.

"She's definitely not going out with him. She's too plain for Sora's tastes," Roxas stated.

My eyes widened. I'm too plain for him? Was this true?

"Sora's just being a nice guy to her, got it? Plus, she can't be dating him when she's dating someone else!" Roxas went on, scratching his head.

Dating someone else?! Who?!

"Oh, so she is dating someone? Who is he?" Larxene asked, unconvinced.

"Me," Roxas said with a smirk on his face and pull me next to him.

I lost my balance and fell onto him. With my arms wrapped around him, he pulled me closer. What was Roxas doing? He could have just told Larxene I'm a lesbian or something.

"So you two are lovers?" she now looked at me for an answer.

"Y-yes!" I stuttered.

No! Why did I answer yes?

"Then prove it with a kiss!" Larxene said with a smirk.

What?

Roxas looked at me a shrugged. Oh no. Was he going kiss me? I'm with Sora and I haven't even kissed him (on the lips) yet! Plus, I've never been kissed before. Roxas was going to steal my first kiss?!

As I was panicking in my head, Roxas leaned in and...put his thumb on my mouth. He kissed his thumb. You know that actor's trick, put the thumb over the mouth and kiss it. Wala~ There's fake kissing.

Larxene looked shocked but pleased with the "fact" I'm not with Sora. Roxas stopped "kissing" me and turned to Larxene with a smirk.

"See? We're definitely in love!" Roxas said, pulling me closer.

I blushed. Why am I blushing? I mean, Roxas is a great friend, but I just met him.

Larxene left the room now, thankfully. I now turned to Roxas, a bit angry. Roxas had a sly smile on his face.

"Why did you say we are dating?!" I asked.

"Well, I don't want my new friend to get hurt by the mean, mean bully, right? Plus, I think you like the idea of us dating. I mean you didn't do much too stop me from 'kissing' you..."

"I did that just to make it more real for Larxene!" I said defensively.

"Liar."

Well, honestly, I don't know if I was lying.

Afterwords, I began to walk home. I was then stopped by a certain spiky-haired boy.

"Namine!" Sora called out.

I turned and greeted him. Sora seemed a bit unhappy. When I asked him what's wrong, he faked a cheery grin and said nothing! I really don't understand boys. He then asked me if I wanted to go to a secret place that belonged to Roxas and him. I nodded and off we went.

We arrived at an open area. It was near the river. It was beautiful view. I breathed in the peaceful atmosphere and turned to Sora. He handed me a flower. I smiled and took it from his hands. Now I'm sure I like Sora.

"Namine, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No. Not really."

"Nothing at all?"

"Oh yeah!" I said with a look of realization. Sora anxiously awaited my response, "Thank you for the flower!"

Sora looked even more frustrated. He started scratching his head.

"Do I have to say it?"

"I think you do," I said, embarrassed.

Sora looked me in the eye.

"Why were you kissing Roxas?"

Oh no. He saw that?

"Please tell me, Namine..."

Oh gosh! I can't resist that face. But I can't tell him because I'll be bullied. It would trouble him too much.

"Somebody walking by accidentally pushed Roxas on me and we kissed. It was an accident. Nothing more," I replied.

Sora seemed to believe me. He then told me to stay from from Roxas. I nodded and he walked me home. Before we departed, I gave him a quick hug and retreated back inside. I ran to my computer to blog about my eventful day.

_Ugu~! My crush told me his likes me yesterday! You know my crush's cousin who lives next to me? Well, at school, a girl who likes my crush was threatening me, but his cousin came and said that we were dating! He fake kissed me to get her off my back. My crush (maybe I should say 'my boyfriend now'...) saw that and asked me about it! I had to lie to him T__T I don't want him to know I could be bullied for being with him. It'll be too much trouble to him. _

I then kept refreshing the page for comments.

_No comments_

Ugh. Refresh!

_No comments_

Refresh!

_**Yuga_**__**naru**__**_**__**Ky**__**o**__**jin**__**: **__(32 seconds ago)_

_Eek. Maybe u should just tell him about u being bullied_

_**KeYbLaDeMaStEr226**__: (30 seconds ago) _

_Tsk. Tsk. No fake kissing your boy's cousin.  
_

_**HPnerd07: **__(21 seconds ago)_

_Aw...Mem, it sound like ur in a sticky situation. Maybe you should start working on making friends instead of boy troubles right now._

I sighed. I guess I should. Why is HP the only one who tells me what I want to hear? I went to bed and wondered where was it going to go from here.

* * *

A/N: I think some Namixas moments are coming up soon after this ^_^ Don't worry your little heads :] Thanks for all the reviews so far! Reviews really make me happy. By the way, I just finished writing a Roxiri oneshot. I'll probably upload it in the next few days so read it if you want. It'll mostly be just Roxas being in love with Kairi while she loves Sora. The storyline came from an AMV on youtube I found.


	4. Make It Through Another Day

It was another day of school. I was walking alongside Roxas. We departed as we neared school grounds as usual. It was just an ordinary day.

Or not.

As I walked to my class, I received looks from everyone. Why was everyone looking at me? They all had their cellphones out as well. Was that connected to it? I walked up to Kairi and asked her if I could see her phone.

Kairi looked alarmed and reluctantly handed it over. It was a text message. There was a photo attached. It was a picture of me hugging a upset Sora. That message read:

_Breaking news! This slut from Class 9-B took advantage of Sora Hikaru's kindness and forced him to go on a date with her. Not only that, but she is also dating Roxas Hikari at the same time. This two-timing slut is Namine Hoshiko._

No way. Did everyone get this message?! I ran to class. Slamming the door open, everyone turned and stared at me. This was the first time I actually missed being invisible. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Larxene with a smirk.

"Hey, Nami! Guess you saw my wonderful message, didn't you?" she said, chuckling.

"T-t-that was you?" I stuttered.

"Well, duh. I saw you. You told me you were dating Hikari, but later that night I saw you walking alone in the dark with Sora. You hugged him goodbye, though, he didn't seem happy. I then realized what was really going on."

"N-no! It wasn't like that!" I shouted.

"You were using Sora and his cousin. For that, you must pay. Now apologize!"

"But I did nothing wrong!"

Larxene slapped me hard. I touched my cheek and turned to the class. They were silent. Did this mean they were siding with Larxene? I felt like crying, but I didn't. I ran out of the room and out of the school. I needed to get out.

* * *

The phone rang once more. They were calls from Sora. Apparently, he knew nothing about this message I got. He's been calling recently asking why I wasn't in school for the past couple of days. To be honest, I was scared. I don't think I'm strong enough to take bullying.

An email? I was on laptop and saw that I had a unread email. From Key.

_Hey, I heard ur not going to school. Why is that?_

I bit my lip and began explaining the whole thing. I then click the send button. Not too long afterwords, he sent me another message.

_That doesn't sound too good. I'm sorry u r going though that. But, I think you should really go back to school. _

Really? I began to reply back.

_Why?_

An instant reply. I read what he said.

_Because ur making a certain someone worry bout u. Confront ur fears and let everyone know the truth. People are all good at heart so they'll understand. Trust me. _

The strange thing was, I did. I smiled and replied shortly after reading his message.

_Thank you._

I closed my laptop and rested my head. Maybe a nap would calm my nerves.

* * *

[Normal POV]

"Oi! Namine!" Roxas called.

He was in Namine's apartment. It was a small, cramped one. He only found one room in use and only enough food for one person. Did Namine live all by herself? Where was her family? He entered her room and saw that she was sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Roxas kneeled to the floor by her side. He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Namine, wake up..."

Namine groaned a bit and he sighed. Roxas smiled a bit. Namine looked really cute when she was sleeping. He pulled a blanket over her and tucked her in.

"Namine..." Roxas whispered, smiling.

"Sora..." she mumbled in her sleep.

Roxas's eyes widened. He backed away from the sleeping girl. He chuckled nervously. What was he doing? He got up and began to head out the door. He turned to get one last look at the sleeping girl.

"I will protect you. I promise."

With that promise, he knew he would always protect her forever. Even if she didn't feel the same way he felt about her.

* * *

[Namine's POV]

Huh? When I woke up, I found a blanket on me. I didn't do that before I went to sleep. I shrugged and got up. It was time to get ready for school!

When I exited my apartment, I saw that Roxas was waiting for me. Wait, I didn't tell him I was going to school today! Why was he here?

"Why are you waiting for me?" I asked.

He shrugged and told me he waits everyday for me by force of habit. Nothing big. I sighed and we walked to school. I must have looked scared because when we reached the gate, Roxas turned to me and asked:

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded and began walking to my classroom. I was still getting looks from people as I walked by. I noticed Larxene was by my classroom. She had a smug look on her face.

"So you finally came back?" she was happy.

I nodded, "I want to say something."

Larxene looked excited now and grabbed my hand.

"So you finally decided to apologize! It's about time!" she then dragged me into the classroom, "EVERYONE! Hoshiko, here, has finally decided to own up to her mistakes. Take it away, Nami!"

I couldn't speak. In front of all these people, I began to choke up. No! I rehearsed these lines in my head so well. Larxene noticed my silence. She bonked me on the head.

"Hey! Apologize now! The class is waiting! I'll give you an idea of what to say! 'I'm sorry for being a two-timing slut by cheating on my boyfriend by going on a date with his cousin!' It's that simple, you brat!"

I wanted to cry again. No, I have to be strong! You can do it, Namine. However, my courage diminished as I heard my classmates murmur things.

"Just apologize."

"Yeah, get it over with."

"Gee, the nerve of her!"

I couldn't stop it. The tears were rolling down my cheeks. I felt so helpless.

* * *

[Normal POV]

Roxas was leaning against the door from outside the classroom. He could hear how things were going in there. He glanced through the window and saw the crying Namine. He grew angry.

"Geez, what are they doing to her?!" Roxas yelled in a whisper.

He placed his hand on the doorknob but stopped when he heard her speak.

"I'm not going to apologize. Not now or ever."

* * *

[Namine's POV]

I couldn't stop the tears. I needed someone to help me. Please. Somebody help...

_Because ur making a certain someone worry bout u. Confront ur fears and let everyone know the truth. People are all good at heart so they'll understand. Trust me. _

That's right. I have to confront these fears.

"I'm not going to apologize. Not now or ever."

Larxene grew angry and grabbed me by my hair.

"What did you say, you bratty child?!" she growled.

I turned to her. I suddenly felt more confident.

"I'm not apologizing! I did nothing wrong!" I yelled.

Larxene threw me across the room. I could hear some girls yelling at Larxene to stop. I slowly got up and looked her in the eye.

"All my life, I've been alone. I've never really stood out. I've always been invisible. I have practically no friends! Everyone barely knows I exist. I have to remind the teacher daily I'm here! Do you know how hard that is for me?! A girl like me can still hope for someone to notice me, right? Well, only one person here found me. That was Sora. He's the only person here that actually gives a damn I'm here. He sees me. He respects me. He even likes me. Do you know how happy that makes me? That I actually affect someone else's life? Also, don't get me started on the two-timing thing! Roxas made that up so you wouldn't beat the crap out of me. He was looking out for his cousin's girl. He was just being a good person. Thanks to them, I don't feel so invisible anymore! I would never hurt Sora intentionally because he is my most important person!"

Larxene glared at me and looked back at the class.

"Are you going to believe this bull-crap?!" she snarled.

I looked down at the ground. As expected, no one sided with me. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up at the person and was surprised to find that it was Kairi.

"Hoshiko...no...Namine...is not a bad person. I find it hard to believe that she would do such horrible things like you said. I believe her."

I hugged Kairi and whispered a thank you. Soon the whole class started walking up to me.

"So you've been alone all this time?"

"Sorry, we didn't notice you."

"I hope we can be friends, Hoshiko."

Never in my life have I felt this happy. I finally felt I belonged. Larxene was defeated. She retreated out of the classroom. Thank God.

* * *

[Normal POV]

Roxas was still frozen at the door. Namine's words had pierced him deeply.

"Sora's...her most important person?" he muttered, "Yeah...of course. What was I thinking..."

Roxas looked through the window and saw everyone at Namine's side.

"She doesn't need me anymore..."

He sighed and began to walked away. He then heard the door open. He turned and saw Larxene walking out. In blind rage, he ran up to her and slapped her across the face. Roxas grabbed her by her collar and held her against the wall.

"If you lay a finger on Namine ever again, I'll beat you so bad that you won't be seeing tomorrow," he hissed.

Larxene stayed quiet. That was unusual. Roxas let her go and sighed. What Roxas felt for Namine was complicated. He knew that it was becoming more than "an interest in her".

"Roxas...?"

Roxas turned and saw Sora standing not too far away. Sora had a look of surprise on his face. Obviously, he had seen Roxas make that threat.

"Sora, the bell's going to ring soon," Roxas stated.

"I know. The car wasn't working for a while so I got here a little later than I usually do," Sora replied, "What's going on?"

Roxas looked at his feet.

"You'll hear about it as soon as you walk into that classroom. I bet Namine would be happy to see _you_," Roxas muttered almost bitterly.

Sora quietly began walking toward the door. He gave Roxas one last glance before entering the classroom. The bell rang. This meant that Roxas, whose class was on the other side of the school, was late. Sora turned to Roxas and they exchanged their last words before Sora went into the classroom.

"You should have taken the chance and gone already. Now you're a bit too late."

Something told Roxas that Sora wasn't just talking about getting to class on time.

* * *

A/N: Namine is losing the power of POV xD Thanks for reviewing, everyone. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Kyojin's identity shall be revealed in chapter 11 (out of this 12 chaptered fic :P). Key's identity will be revealed in chapter 6. HP's identity will be revealed in chapter 8. The story wil soon be moving in and out of Namine's POV to Roxas's and Sora's.


	5. Let Me Go

I met up with Sora after school. He had come in late to class this morning, but he finally heard the rumors and news about me. He officially disbanded his fan club and all was well.

"So you were being bullied?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to burden you," I said softly.

"It wouldn't have been a burden at all," he said, smiling.

I smiled and hugged him. We soon got near the gate. I began telling him how I brave I was when I stood up to Larxene.

"And I couldn't have gotten that courage if it weren't for Key!" I giggled.

"Key?"

"OH, he's my first friend. His username is KeYbLaDeMaStEr226_**.**_ We met online when I was in first grade. I think he lives in the country..." I said trailing off.

Sora became silent. What happened? He stopped in his tracks. He then started asking about my other online friends. I began to ramble on about Key, HP, and Kyojin. Sora just grew more upset. Afraid of saying anything else, I shut my mouth and went to find Roxas.

* * *

Roxas and I were walking home again. I was telling him how brave I was and how I stood up to Larxene. He gave a weak smile and congratulated me. Soon, it began raining. Luckily, I had my favorite pink floral-printed umbrella. Roxas, unfortunately, wasn't carrying one on him. He grumbled and said he didn't need one.

"You'll get sick!" I warned him.

"Well, I'm not gonna!" Roxas snapped.

"Geez!" I fumed.

I then put my umbrella over both of us. Roxas stared at me, and I think he was blushing. He looked away.

"Like I'd be caught dead with _that_ girly crap you call an umbrella!" Roxas shouted.

I sighed.

"You think my favorite umbrella is crap?" I asked sadly.

Roxas suddenly turned to me.

"That's not what I meant! Argh...geez...!" he was scratching his head while his face reddened deeply.

I giggled. Roxas grumbled as we walked under my umbrella. Roxas then walked closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"We're sharing an umbrella...and this one is not that big...Look, I'm just keeping dry. Deal with it," Roxas said quickly.

He then did something strange.

"Do you want to come over for dinner with my mom and I?"

I blinked. He was inviting me over for dinner?

"Sure. I guess," I shrugged.

"Great! Um...you're welcome to join us any day. Just so you know," he mumbled.

What was going on? I tried to brainstorm ideas as I entered the door. Fuka greeted me happily and offered to make whatever my favorite food was. I simply asked for something everyone would like. She smiled and went to cooking.

I sat next to Roxas at the table. He was staring at me. It felt really weird. What was with Roxas?

"Um...Roxas?"

"OH!" he then realized he was staring.

He looked away and mumbled an apology. Fuka came back with some mac and cheese. We munched away.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Fuka asked.

"What?! Oh no. We're not dating. Besides, I like another person," I said, smiling, thinking of Sora.

"Oh really? But..." Fuka looked at Roxas and then her eyes widened.

What? Was that the look of realization? What has Roxas been telling her?!

"I apologize, Namine. I just didn't understand. Now I do."

Fuka stood up and started washing her dish. Roxas picked up my dish along with his and gave it to Fuka. She weakly smiled at him and told him to take me back to my place. I wanted to protest I could go alone, but Fuka seemed worry.

Roxas and I took about five steps out the door, and we were at my door. I felt a really cold breeze of wind. I shivered. It looks like it's going to rain. I sighed. I never liked rain. I took out my keys and tried to open the door. The key word I just said was _tried_. Which meant, I wasn't successful. The key was jammed. It seemed the key didn't want to to go inside. Stupid key.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, suddenly getting close to me.

I blushed and looked away. Why must I blush?

"It's nothing. I'm just locked out for right now. I'll go ask the landlord for help. Or maybe I should try again later and stay at Kairi's. But her house is pretty far away," I mumbled as I started walking away.

I felt a hand on mine and saw that it was Roxas's.

* * *

**Nami**

_Roku_

_Nami_

**Roku**

**

* * *

**

I grabbed Namine by the hand. She looked at me confused. Dang it. She's too cute. She tilted her head and awaited for me to say something. Oh dang, I didn't say anything yet. Stupid, Roxas!

"Why don't you stay with me?" I finally said.

Her eyes widened, and her face brightened. She started playing with her fingers.

"Really? But I don't want to burden you..." her voice trailed off.

"I'm not bothered at all," I replied, smiling.

She blushed and continued to argue that I shouldn't take her in. Why can't she just accept my offer? I sighed and pulled her closer to me.

"You. Are. Coming. In."

I pulled Namine closer and carried her princess style into my apartment. She struggled, but she remained defeated. Mom was asleep on the couch so I took her to my bedroom. I laid her on my bed and watched her start pouting and arguing that I didn't need to do that. I know. I did it anyways.

We ended up talking. We kept on talking and talking until she fell asleep. On my bed. Oh gosh, she's so cute.

Damn it. Why Sora? If it's the looks, I have them too! I sighed. I know Namine doesn't belong to me. But, I've known her longer. Longer than she could even imagine. I bet she hasn't even realized it's me. I don't think I'll ever forget what she told me that one time.

I started to pat Namine's head. She moaned.

"'Everything will surely be alright...' That's what you told me, didn't you?" I mumbled.

I think from the moment she said that, she's been everything on my mind. I began to fall head over heels for her. I soon felt I had to talk to her. I had to give her advice. I had to help her. I had to see her. I had to touch her. I had to possess her.

Now I sound like a creepy pervert. Just great. Stop doing that, Roxas.

I felt something soft touch my hand. I looked down at the floor and saw Namine holding onto my hand. Damn, she was cute. Before I knew it, my face my leaning in to kiss her on the lips. My body took control over me. I completely removed all thoughts of Sora and everything else when I came closer. Our faces were inches apart.

I stopped when I heard the doorbell ring. Who could that be? I walked to the door and looked through the peek-hole. I saw Sora.

Crap! He can't know Namine's is here. I backed away from the door and headed back to my room. I sat down, hoping for the chime of the bell to end. It ended, but I soon felt my cellphone vibrate. It was Sora. I finally decided to pick it up.

"Hello? Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you? I'm outside your place right now!"

"Sorry...I'm out taking care of some business," I lied. Bad, Roxas.

"Oh okay. I just came to ask you where Namine is. I need to talk to her. She's not answering the door and her phone. I thought you might know where she is."

"Um...I think she's out buying some stuff. You know girls and shopping..."

"Oh okay then. If you see her, tell her I want her to give up her online friends."

I froze. What did Sora just say?

"I mean, I think that's really unhealthy for her. You know? Also, I kind of want you to stay away from her from now on, okay? I mean, I feel like you're closer to her than me. And I'm her boyfriend. So...can you?"

I mumbled a "yeah" and hung up. I then stared at Namine.

"I have to let you go..."

* * *

**Roku**

_Nami_

_Roku_

**Nami**

**

* * *

**

I awoke...not in my room?! Where was I? I think I've been here before...

"Ah, so you're finally awake?"

Roxas?! I turned to see Roxas at the door. Did he...?

"Did you rape me?!" I asked shouting.

"NO! Geez, do you think I'm that kind of person? You got locked and I took you her to spend the night. DUH!"

My memory suddenly came back to me. I mentally kicked myself at my stupid remark. I looked around the room and saw a laptop. Yes! I can go thank Key on how much he has helped me. I sneaked over to the computer. I had several messages from Key, HP, and Kyojin.

_**HPnerd07:**_ Hey, Mem, guess what? I'm going to my first concert. Wished we could go together though Dx

**_Yuga_naru_Kyojin_**: Memory, we have about five more days till we meet! ;]

I then I got a message from Key. The subject was..."Goodbye forever"?

* * *

A/N: I hope the way I changed the POV wasn't confusing. Key's identity should be a bit obvious now. By the way, the final chapter has been rewritten. I really didn't like the first versions. I kept doing bad things to Sora X.X The new version now is better, in my opinion. Thanks for reviewing everyone!


	6. Secret Place

Oh no. No way. This can't be happening.

_I'm sorry to be throwing this out so suddenly. It's been decided that I cannot speak to you anymore. We shall not remain in contact. I have enjoyed my days chatting with you, HP, and even Kyojin. However, it's time I finally got a grip on reality. I am distancing myself with the cyber life. I think you should do the same._

I stared at the computer page. I cannot lose him. I cannot lose Key. Key was...my first friend. He was my best friend. Key was my world. Didn't he feel the same? Or was it that he enjoyed watching me and my lonely life out of pity? Now that things are turning around, he's bored. But that doesn't sound like him!

Roxas walked into the room and sat next to me.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

I touched my face and found that my cheeks were soaked. I turned to him and hugged him. It hurt so much. I tried to voice out why I was crying.

"R-roxas, h-he...Key...he left me!" I sobbed.

Roxas tensed up and then relaxed. He then held me tighter and told me:

"Everything will surely be alright."

Where have I heard that before?

"Also, I have something else to tell you."

* * *

"SORA!" I yelled.

I ran through the halls of school to find him. How could Sora say those things? I finally found him by the water fountain.

"Hey, Nami — "

"Sora, how could you? Why are you telling me to give up my only friends?!" I said, interrupting him.

Sora stayed silent. He began scratching his head.

"They're not your only friends, Namine. Look around. Kairi, Riku, Roxas..." Sora seemed to have said Roxas's name regrettably, "I'm also your _boyfriend_. However, you seem so attached to those people online. Maybe to the point where it seems unhealthy. I'm just thinking about you here. I'm always thinking about you. You need to let go of them and just live in the real world."

"You know what, Sora? I'm going to forget about this conversation we had here. You should feel lucky that I didn't blow up at you for basically saying I have no life. I'm sticking with my online friends," I snapped.

I walked away from him. This is really stressing me out. Just remember what Roxas said: "Everything will surely be alright."

* * *

But it wasn't alright. I still attended school, but I soon started spacing out more. Key was still on my mind. When it was lunch, I would rush out of classroom and eat on the roof alone. When people would talk to me or ask to hang out, I would smile sweetly and say "Not right now." With Key's disappearance clouding up my mind, I've been failing class. I can't pay attention or remember any of what we learned while taking the tests.

Sora has tried to tutor me, but I end up spacing out. Roxas doesn't talk to me anymore. He only walks me halfway home now. I've tried to visit him and Fuka for dinner, but he's never home. What was going on?

"Oi! Nami!" I heard Kairi's voice call to me.

"Oh, hey, Kai," I said smiling.

Kairi then asked if I wanted to hang out at her house after school. I told her "no" and began to walk away. I then noticed that a paper fell out of her binder. I picked it up and found a picture of...Sora?! I turned to the distraught Kairi.

"Kairi, is this yours?" I handed her the picture.

She violently snatched it away and hid it back in her binder. She looked apologetic to me.

"I'm so sorry, Namine. I know you and Sora are dating, but I still can't get my crush on him to go away. I'm trying! Honest!" she told me passionately.

"Don't worry, Kairi. I trust you. However, I don't think you should give up on Sora," I replied.

Kairi's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Well, a girl can still hope, right? You'll get over Sora when you're ready. If you find it impossible to get over him, I don't mind you and I fighting over him. I don't even know how long we'll last. So just don't give up just yet, Kai!"

Kairi smiled and hugged me. I really had no idea why I told her to chase after my boyfriend. It just didn't bother me too much that she liked him.

"Thank you, Namine," she whispered in my ear.

* * *

Today, I was walking home with Sora. He seemed cheerful today. It also seemed like he was trying to pretend our encounter before didn't happen. He let out a big yawn.

"Today was great! Hey, Namine, I'm thinking of joining soccer next year! What do you think?"

"Hm...soccer? Are you even good at that?" I asked.

"I can learn and get better!"

I giggled. Roxas wasn't as optimistic as Sora was. This was a bit more interesting than walking with Roxas. Sora then asked if I wanted to hang out on Sunday. I told him I couldn't. Sora then looked upset and sighed.

"You are always doing this. Just because that jerk doesn't want to talk to you anymore does mean live a crappy lonely life again! Staring at the computer screen everyday, waiting for a message from him is stupid and unhealthy for you!" Sora fumed.

I took a step back. I was surprised by his sudden outburst. I gritted my teeth.

"Key is not a jerk! He's my best friend! He's my most important person!" I yelled.

"Your 'most important person'?! Shouldn't that be me?! I'm your boyfriend. He's just some guy you talk to online! You can't call that a solid friendship," he barked.

"Just some guy?! He was the first person to find me! Only he found me before you, Olette, and Roxas came along. Sora, if you can't accept the fact that he's my best friend, I don't want to see you anymore!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you can't accept that Key will always come before you, consider us over. Broken up."

I ran off home. I shoved my key in my door, but I couldn't open my door properly without losing my temper. The nerve of that Sora! Why can't he accept my best friend?

"You having trouble?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned and saw Roxas. He was coming out of his apartment next to mine. I nodded, and he opened the door for me. I walked inside and thanked. I invited him in, but he quickly refused. I bit my lip.

"Why...? Do you hate me now or something...?" I asked softly.

"No! It's just that..."

"You and Sora are the same. You guys just don't understand me. You guys think I'm being stupid..."

"No! I don't think that! Wait, Sora thinks that?!"

I nodded. I soon found Roxas's arms around me. Locked in a tight embrace, I was surprised. He whispered an apology into my ear.

"I understand how you miss your best friend," he said softly.

"Key's not only my best friend. I used to think that Sora was my most important person, but I realize that Key is the only one who has always been there for me for the longest time. He's my most important person."

Roxas stiffened. He let go of me and told me he had to go. He ran out of my apartment. I sighed. I really don't understand Roxas sometimes. Checking my messages, I found that Sora and been calling me a lot since we departed. Was he trying to apologize? I put off replying to his calls by taking a shower. Dinner was after that. I yawned and went on my laptop. I saw a email with the subject "I'm sorry..." and it was from...Key?!

_I'm sorry for leaving you. I realize now that You and I are needed in each others lives. In truth, I'm actually someone you know from school. I want to show you my true face. Meet me at the secret place at nine._

The secret place...? Sora took me there once. Does that mean Key is Sora?! Then, does that mean he was only trying to help me by not talking to me? Like he was hoping I would make more friends without tying myself to the computer? That's why he was angry! This means Sora has been helping me all my life!

I glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes till nine. I quickly put on my coat and ran out. I swiftly ran to the secret place. To my relief, I saw a spiky haired boy.

"Sora!" I called out in happiness.

The figure was silent. Something was different about this person.

"Sora's not coming, Namine..."

I know that voice. The spiky-haired boy turned and I stepped closer. Blond hair...azure blue eyes...

"I am Key," Roxas stated.

* * *

A/N: For the POV changes, Roku = Roxas, Nami = Namine, and Sora = Sora :P Roxas being Key is pretty obvious :P Now, who is HP? Who is Kyojin?


	7. Thank You For Everything

Roxas is Key?!

I did not see that coming. Roxas? I don't see him fitting in this equation. This means Roxas has been watching over me all this time. How long has he known my true identity?

"But...how...?" I began.

"I know this shocks you. I've grown really attached to your blog, MemoryWitch. I was going through a dark time when I found it, your words really helped me get through it. Ever since then, I've always been following your blog. Actually, I didn't realize that you and Mem were for the same person until Sora started watching you. I hang out with Sora a lot so I had to see you a lot too. I then put two and two together when I noticed your descriptions of the day match what we saw you doing."

I walked closer to Roxas. Roxas has always been supporting me, but Sora didn't need my blog to know that I lonely. I don't know who should I...

Choose? What am I thinking? It's not like...Roxas...it's different with him. Now to find out he's Key, I don't know what I want.

"So, can you finally let Key go, Namine?" he asked me.

"No," I said quickly, "Because you are Key — because you are Roxas — I don't want to let you go! We can still be friends! We'll have inside jokes now that nobody would get. We'll meet up with HP and Kyojin the two days from now like we promised. We'll be together, Roxas, from good morning to good night!"

Roxas looked shocked now. He then stared at his feet. I could tell he was thinking about his reply.

"I can't do that. I'm sorry," he muttered as he began to walk away.

"Why?!" I shouted.

Roxas turned to look at me. He gave me a cold look.

"It depends. That whole good morning and good night thing — is that to me or Sora? Being with your boyfriend's cousin all the time is pretty unfaithful."

I stepped back. I had never thought of it that way.

"Sora's not my boyfriend now."

"Now? You broke up? Still, that could change anytime. Just make the obvious choice and go back to Sora, Namine. He's funny, nice, gets good grades, athletic, and everything a girl could ask for! Don't throw him away for a worthless bum like me."

I wanted to shout out, "Roxas! I'm want to be you!" but another part of me says,"You're right. Sora is the one I want." I kept silence. This silence drove Roxas to leave.

* * *

The next day, Roxas wasn't there to walk me to school. Luckily, I arrived just before the bell rang. I continued my day, no longer needing to remind the teacher I'm here. I had lunch with Kairi, Selphie, Riku, and Sora today. Sora was awfully quiet...Is he still hung up about yesterday? I nearly forgotten about it. Selphie then began rambling something about candy and Kairi offered to buy her some after school. Riku was talking to Sora and me about how he has a date tonight. We really didn't care.

When I saw Roxas, my heart skipped a beat. Sora must have noticed this because he left the room. Turning my attention back to Sora, I called out to Sora and quickly followed him.

"Sora!" I called out as he kept on walking.

"What is it?" he asked irritated, "Are you here to tell me the truth? That you have fallen for Roxas?"

"But...that's not...look, I apologize about yesterday. Can we at least be friends?"

"No. Because I don't want to be just your friend," Sora said, getting closer to me, "I really like you and I don't want to be just a friend to you."

I stepped back. Why isn't my heart racing? That's the description all those shojo manga girls give about when the guy she ends up with is practically professing his love.

"I'll consider it, Sora. Can we hang out after school at the new amusement park? At four?" I asked, hopefully.

Sora nodded and smiled. Hopefully, we can now fix this part of our relationship.

* * *

To my dismay, I found Larxene in the bathroom after school. She smiled brightly when I entered. I'm now officially scared.

"Hey, Nami! Haven't seen you around!" she said with what sounded like fake cheer.

"Really," I said disinterested.

"Yeah, really! Listen, Namine, I'll be needing a favor from you."

"Please explain why I should be doing _you_ a favor..."

"Well...I'm already in big trouble with the school and doing these chores can really help me! I promise I'll never bully you again!"

I gave her a look and sighed. Well, if she will never bully me again, I guess I should hear her out.

* * *

No! I couldn't escape. You wondering how I got here? LARXENE! She told me I had to put the equipment back in the Gym closet. As I did so, she had the nerve to locked me in! No more bullying, my ass! I groaned as I leaned against the door. Sora will be angry that I'm late now.

After an hour, I heard footsteps outside. I stood up and banged on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out.

"Namine?!"

I recognized that as Roxas's voice.

"Roxas! Get me out of here!" I yelled.

Roxas opened the door and I fell on top of him. I looked up and noticed our position. After a blushy moment, I got up and asked what time it was. Turns out, I still had ten minutes to get to the amusement park! Wait...but it's a thirty minute walk...I sighed and fell to my knees.

"Hey, you alright?" Roxas asked.

"No! I'm not going to meet up with Sora on time and he'll never forgive me..." I mumbled.

Suddenly, I felt myself lifted from the ground. Roxas was carrying me on his back.

"Come on. Let's go to Sora then!" he yelled.

He took me over to his bike. We got on and began to head toward the amusement park. I held on tight to Roxas. And suddenly, I felt different. I felt safe. I felt that when I would let go, I'd have to go back to reality. I'd have to leave this sanctuary. I held on Roxas tighter, hanging onto this precious moment.

"Thanks, Roxas," I said softly.

"Not a problem. Just helping you out with Sora and all..." his voice trailed off.

"Not just about this. For everything. Without you, I don't think I would be here today. I've become stronger. I have more friends. I'm happier. It's all thanks to you, Roxas. I'm glad I got to meet you. In real life and the virtual world. No, I shouldn't refer to it as that. I mean, the virtual world is just as real as anything else. I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me," I said, burying my face into his shirt.

"You make me sound like I did everything. I didn't do nearly much as you did on your own. I just gave words of advice. You were the one who took them to heart and began changing your own life. You don't have to thank me too much. Plus, I should be the one thanking you, Namine."

"Huh? Why?" I said, lifting my head up to look at him.

"Forget about it. It's not important," Roxas said quickly.

We arrived at the amusement park at 4:10. I saw Sora sitting down at a bench near by the gate.

"Sora!" I called out.

Sora looked up and saw me. He smiled and was about to call out my name, but he then saw Roxas and frowned. Roxas and Sora exchanged dark glances. This confused me.

"Well, I better be heading off..." Roxas said as he began to walk in the direction of the apartments.

"No!" I shouted, as I gripped onto his hand, "You have to come too...Roxas."

I don't know why, but I felt that I should invite him along. Roxas has a certain gleam in his eyes and smiled. We walked to a silent Sora. After asking if Roxas could join us, we entered the amusement park. However, right before I went through the gate, Sora put his hand on my shoulder.

"Want to get back together?"

I stared at him. Many emotions stirred up inside of me. Should I say yes? No? If I get back together with Sora, what about Roxas? Suddenly, the words that instantly flowed out were:

"I don't know."

* * *

A/N: Okay, from this chapter and onward, it's all my plot. This chapter still had element from the manga. Now, it's all mine! :3 I started writing an extra bit for this story. It's more of a "what happened after high school?" chapter. Question: after this story is officially over, should I write Shadows and Regrets (Sokai, Namixas, my attempt at drama, etc)? It would be about Sora coming back home and finding that all his friends (Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi) have changed. I know it sounds bleh, but what I planned out seems okay.


	8. Kairi's House

"You want me to come over, Kairi?" I asked, tilting my head.

Kairi nodded. She had just invited me over to hang out at her place. I was still debating whether I wanted to go or not. Kyojin and HP will be meeting me at my place tomorrow, and I think I really should spend the day cleaning up. However, Kairi seemed really eager to have me over.

"Alright, I'll come. But only for a bit, 'kay?"

Kairi enthusiastically thanked me and gave me her address. I took a glance at the paper. Umineko Road? Didn't all the rich people live there? I put this thought aside as I drew closer to home.

After reaching my apartment, I took a shower and had a quick meal before going to Kairi's. I tied my hair in a ponytail today because it was pretty hot out. There was then a knock on my door. To my surprise, it was Roxas with a drunk Fuka.

"Fuuuka want a siiiiing!" she slurred.

"Um, Namine, can you help me keep my mom inside? She keeps getting up and trying to go the the bar every time I leave her alone. I'm afraid she'll be raped sooner or later. I can't stay home all the time!"

I looked strangely at Roxas and Fuka.

"All right, I'll help you keep her in, but I really need to be going soon!"

I began to drag Fuka into my apartment. Suddenly, Roxas put his hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked suddenly.

"Kairi's place," I said indifferently.

"Alone?"

"Yeah...?"

What was with Roxas? I laid Fuka on my bed and began shutting my windows and locking the room. With satisfaction, I started to head out the door until I felt Roxas's hand grab mine.

"I'm coming too!"

I turned to him with my head crooked to the side. I began to blush when I realized he was holding my hand. I shrugged and told him "do what you want". He quickly followed behind me like a baby chick. It's kind of cute when you think about it.

* * *

The walk there was long one. We even had a few stops along the way. We were now at an ice cream, not too far away from Kairi's house. I ordered vanilla while Roxas ordered Sea-Salt. Sea-salt ice cream sounded disgusting to me, but Roxas really seemed to like it.

"You sure you don't some?" Roxas asked again.

"I'm sure," I repeated.

"Just one spoonful!"

"Will you stop if I take one spoonful?" I asked, hopefully.

Roxas nodded. He extended the ice cream in a cup to me. I scooped a small bit of the ice cream and put it in my mouth. Hm. Not bad, actually.

"You like it?" Roxas smirked.

"It's okay," I replied with a smile.

"Oh it can't be just 'okay'! You must be lying!"

I giggled. Roxas kept insisting that Sea-salt ice cream was the best ice cream in the world. We debated on that for a while.

"Hey," Roxas said suddenly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Nothing."

"Come on! Say it already!" I said a bit annoyed.

"You look really nice today," he said with a smile.

I blushed. I looked down at the table and mumbled and thank you.

"Ha. I just said that to get that reaction. It's so weird how girls are like that when some guy says something 'sweet', isn't it?" Roxas said a smirk.

I gasped and lightly punched him on the arm. I pouted, crossing my arms.

"You just love to mess with me, don't you? Sometimes, I just don't know if I can believe you," I sent glare at him.

"That sucks because I trust you. I believe in you," Roxas replied.

I looked down at my ice cream.

"Just be quiet...stop messing with me," I mumbled.

"But I'm not..."

I looked up to see ice cream on Roxas's face.

"You got something on your face," I told him.

"Where?" he asked.

"There."

"Where?"

"THERE!"

"WHERE?!"

I sighed and got a napkin and began wiping his face. I then began to wonder what we looked like that day. Maybe someone could make mistaken us for siblings, but i think most people would have thought we were a couple.

* * *

"Wow..."

That was all I could say as we stood in front of a big mansion. I could see Kairi waving to us from the top window.

"Hey Nam! Oh, you brought Roxas here too?" Kairi called out.

I nodded and took Roxas's hand and dragged him into the house with me. The mansion was huge. I never expected Kairi to be so rich! Kairi came running down the stairs. She glomped me and then looked at Roxas.

"Are you here to steal my Nami-chi away from me?" she pouted.

Roxas shook his head and told her he was just watching out for me. Also, he needed time out. He's been staying at home for most of the time lately taking care of his mom. Apparently, Fuka has discovered the joy of alcohol. She also discovered the fact there was a liquor store a block away from home. Kairi then asked why we were still holding hands, which led to Roxas pulling his hand away instantly and looking to the ground.

A knock at the door was heard. Kairi hurriedly went to the door and opened it. It was a visitor I was not expecting.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi said, smiling while blushing a bit.

"Hey, Kairi, I was wondering...Namine? _Roxas_?" he was staring at Roxas and I now.

I chuckled nervously and waved to him. Roxas looked up at Sora and then looked away. Sora entered the house as the awkward silence began to stretch. But, Kairi decided to break the silence.

"Guys! Stop making gay babies!" she yelled.

We all burst into laughter. Let me explain. There is this saying we hear at school a lot that says "A gay baby in born every time there is an awkward silence in a conversation."

After that, it got less awkward. We started talking about random things, ate junk food, watched T.V., and all the other things friends do. It was fun. The more I spent time with Kairi, the more obvious it was to me she liked Sora. However, he seemed completely oblivious to it!

"So, Kai, I didn't expect you to be so wealthy," I said to her as we walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, this isn't really my house. I do live on Destiny Islands, but there was a major storm and it wrecked my house. My mother and I came to live with my grandma in Twilight Town. However, we recently decided it would be better to stay at my cousin's place one Destiny Islands. This where we are right now," Kairi explained.

Strangely, this sounded familiar. Kairi started munching on a granola bar and we headed upstairs. Sora and Roxas were fighting with keyrings, or blades or something, in the backyard so we weren't bothered by them.

When I entered Kairi's room, I was shocked to find all these Harry Potter posters on the wall and other Harry Potter merchandise.

"You must love Harry Potter," I remarked.

"Yup! I hate how everyone is obsessing over Twilight right now though. It's sickening!" Kairi squinted her face.

I faked a surprised gasp.

"You hate Twilight? But I love it!"

"Oh, you do? Well, we are going to have some serious debates then!" Kairi said smirking.

I giggled and sat down in the chair near her computer. I asked if I could check my email and got a nod from her. I quickly went to log in, but it seems as though Kairi was already logged in. Before I logged out, I saw that her email username was "HPnerd07" I then secretly looked through her mail and saw messages from Kyojin, Key, and me.

I turned to Kairi slowly.

"Kairi...are you...HP?"

* * *

A/N: Pretty much everybody saw this coming xD And I find it strange a lot of people have not heard of the awkward silence = gay babies phrase. I hear it all the time. There was barely any interactions between Sora and Namine in this chapter, but that'll happen in the next chapter. However, they'll be very little Roxas and Namine interactions in the next one. I finished writing the "After Story" extra. It needs major revising. None of that chapter will be in Namine's POV. It'll have some of Kairi's though.


	9. Stolen

"HP...? Only Key, Kyojin, and Mem call me that...It can't be...you're Kyojin, Namine?" Kairi mumbled.

I shook my head.

"I'm MemoryWitch! I can't believe Key and you both go to the same school as me..."

"Key goes to the same school as us? Who is he? Do we know him?" Kairi sounded curious.

"Key is Roxas!" I responded.

Kairi's face formed three perfect O's. You know like OoO. Anyways, Kairi was shocked. She looked out the window to see Roxas from above. She raised an eyebrow in skepticism. My guess was Roxas was doing something stupid when she was looking out the window.

"You sure he's Key?" Kairi asked, unconvinced.

"Very."

Kairi was still staring out the window. She had a dreamy face on. I probably know why.

"Kairi, stop staring at Sora."

Kairi jumped and looked at me nervously. She then asked if Sora was completely single now that we're not together. I nodded and Kairi sighed with relief. Suddenly, a thought hit me: Why did Sora come over?

"Kairi, why did Sora come over?"

Kairi looked at me for a bit and then looked back out the window.

"Sora lives right next door. I met him a few days before the beginning of the school year. He seemed so nice. He smiles a lot. I thought he was just another pretty boy who lived next door. Until...one Friday, I was locked out of the house. I had a really crappy day and began crying in front of the door. Sora walked up to me and got the picture. He then threw a rock through this very window and helped me get inside. Of course, all these alarms went off, but my grandma let him off the hook. That's when I fell for him. So every Friday, he comes over and we watch a random movie to remember that fateful day. I guess we're not watching a movie today..."

I soon felt that Kairi wants Sora more than I wanted him. At first, I only wanted him because he was cute and nice. That was before he told me he noticed me. But Kairi...she knows him better than I do. I started feeling jealous. But why? Did I still like Sora? Sora...I refused to be with him because he couldn't accept my online friends...but we could get past that, right? However, Kairi...she really likes him...

* * *

The four of us were soon sitting in the kitchen again. Sora and Roxas were eating like pigs - like typical guys! I giggled. Kairi, on the other hand, was disgusted. Roxas stood up to go to the bathroom, and Kairi left to go get more soda. That left me and Sora alone together. Great.

"So..." he said, trying to break the silence.

"What do you think of Kairi?" I asked suddenly.

Sora's eyes widened and looked to the floor. I anxiously awaited his reply.

"She's alright."

"Just alright?"

"Yeah..."

I grew angry. Why was he being so indifferent? They seem close enough for more than "she's alright"!

"Why won't you get back together with me, Namine?"

This caught me off guard.

"I don't know."

I really didn't know why.

"Is it because of Roxas?"

In a way...

"No," I muttered.

"Come on, Namine, the boy's obviously in love with you," Sora said irritatedly.

What?!

"Roxas...in love with me? Yeah, right..."

"It's so obvious, Namine. Why can't you see it? What does he have that I don't? You seem way more interested in him instead of me! The way...he looks at you...the way you look at him...the way you guys talk to each other...sometimes it feels like you guys are already dating."

"Sora, what are you talking about? There is nothing going on between us!"

"Look Namine, I've always been watching you! I loved the way you would smile after finishing a painting, the way you tilt your head when you get a bit confused, the way to smile when you see the flowers of spring blooming! I love all those things about you. You said you liked me too...but apparently, I like you a whole lot more than you like me!"

"Sora! Just listen! Forget about me! Why can't you see that Kairi has been always waiting around the corner for you? That Kairi really cares about you and likes you! Why can't you see it, Sora?!"

Sora looked alarmed. Did he really not know Kairi liked him? He walked closer to me. I had a look a fright on my face. His face became closer to mine. His lips began to move and he finally spoke again.

"Because I love you, Namine. No one else. Kairi is nothing to me as long as you exist. I don't care if she likes me...I care about you..."

His lips were centimeters away from mine. My eyes widened. I tried to pull away. No! Sora! Please don't kiss me!

Before he could reach my lips, we heard a loud thud. We turned to the door and saw Kairi standing there with her fingers curled and the box of soda on the floor. The look on her face meant she heard and saw what went on. She covered her mouth and ran off.

"Kairi!" I called to her.

I tried to run after her, but Sora stopped me with his hand. I furiously pulled away and ran after her. I kept calling her name, hoping she would turn around. I eventually found Kairi curled up in a ball by her swimming pool.

"K..kairi...how much did you hear?" I asked nervously.

"From 'There is nothing going on between us'..." she mumbled.

Ouch...

"I'm sorry, Kairi. Sora's just being an idiot. He can't see that a really special girl is waiting for him."

"Namine, maybe I should give up on Sora..."

"No! Kairi, just by watching you, I can see how much you care about Sora! You can't just give up like that!"

I pulled on Kairi's arm to help her up. She shot a glare at me and tried to pull away. She pulled so hard that I fell on top of her, and we splashed into the pool. Soaking wet, we looked at each other and laughed. Old Kairi was back.

It turned out that right after I chased after Kairi, Sora and Roxas went home. Sora, for obvious reasons, had left, but why did Roxas leave? So, only Kairi and I were left in the house. We took a shower and got changed into dry clothes. I had to borrow Kairi's clothes since mine were wet.

"Aw! You look so cute in my clothes! Wait!" she rushed out of the room and came back with a blue French hat, "This would look super cute on you!"

She placed it on my head. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. Well, I did look pretty nice. We said our goodbyes and I headed out.

On the way home, I stopped by the supermarket to buy come groceries. Before I stepped foot inside, I felt somebody grabbed my hand. I sighed.

"Roxas, if you're still worried about me, I'm — " my eyes widened in shock.

I wasn't looking at Roxas. I was looking at a strange man I didn't know.

"Kairi Destiny, granddaughter of Kanna Destiny, has been successfully caught," he said in a walkie-talkie.

"Excuse me?"

I soon found myself taken away by this man into his car. Oh no.

* * *

A/N: Namine's being kidnapped! :O No update next week. Busy. Also, I'm think about making this story 13 chapters now with one extra instead of 12 with an extra. Yeah, I really hate my last chapter.


	10. I Like Like Him

**Nami**

_Roku_

_Nami_

**Roku**

* * *

It's been a few days. Namine hadn't come home since we visited Kairi's. So, I was beginning to worry. I blame Sora. If he didn't throw that hissy fit, Namine wouldn't have had to stay at Kairi's longer and with no one to walk her home. I hope that she's okay...I should have never left here. Why did my mom just have to set the kitchen on fire at the time?

I felt a vibration in my pocket. I picked up my cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Roxas, I know where Namine is now."

"What?! Where?!" I asked frantically.

"She's in Traverse Town."

What?! Traverse is pretty far away! How did she get there?

"We're meeting up at the airport at three, so don't be late!"

I nodded and hung up. What happened to Namine?

* * *

**Roku**

_Nami_

_Roku_

**Nami**

* * *

"W-why can't you guys get this through your thick skull? I'm not Kairi!" I protested.

"Puh-leez. Just because you went blond, doesn't mean we don't recognize you," one of the kidnappers said.

"My hair has always been this color. I'm not Kairi. I'm Namine Hoshiko!"

It seemed that they weren't listening to me. Idiots. There were three men. One was silver-haired, one had blue hair, and another was redhead. A strange group indeed.

Oh, and if you're wondering where I am, I'm apparently in Traverse Town right now in an abandoned warehouse. They are waiting for the Destiny family to buy me back. Because, they'll realize Kairi's really not missing, they won't bother to get me back. Yup, the first few days of spring break rocks! Not.

I sighed and looked out the window. Kairi...Roxas...Sora...where are you guys?

* * *

**Nami**

_Roku_

_Nami_

**Roku**

* * *

We met up at the airport. It was oddly quiet between Sora and Kairi. Usually, they would be talking to each other nonstop on the plane ride here. Instead, they kept silent and had me sit between them. Maybe it's Namine's disappearance that is making them tense.

Once the plane landed, Kairi showed us the address that the kidnappers gave her family. It didn't seem too far. Sora took out a map of the area and pointed out the building. Strangely, I noticed Kairi was looking away.

"Kairi, you okay?" I asked.

She nodded slowly and shot a look at Sora, whose eyes were concentrated on the map. I sort of got a picture of what's going on.

"Did Kairi confess yet?"

Sora dropped the map immediately, and Kairi clenched her fist. Ooh, I think I should have kept my thoughts to myself. I made a wrong guess.

"No. Why would I confess to him? Sora is so _in love_ with Namine. I'm nothing to him when he's with her," Kairi muttered bitterly.

"Kairi, please. Let's not talk about this," Sora pleaded.

"No! I can't stop talking now that Roxas brought it up!" Kairi yelled.

Sora glared at me. I chuckled nervously as Kairi gave him a verbal beat down. Soon, Sora just snapped back.

"Kairi, I like you as a friend! Isn't that enough? Just go after Roxas or something!"

Hey, I don't want her after me. Kairi's nice and all, but she's just not my type.

"That is so insensitive! Of course, I can't! I like you, Sora! That probably won't change for a long time! You know I can't start liking someone else that easily because...you have the same problem."

Kairi was became silent. Sora seemed shocked and grew more bitter.

"Same problem? How so, Kairi?" She didn't look at him as he spoke, "How so?!"

"You love Namine so much, but she's pushing you away, Sora! Can't you see that she doesn't love you? It's the same with me. I love you, but you don't want me. Are you giving up on her? No! So am I going to be giving up on you? NO!"

I stood there and watched the two bicker. I turned away and started to look for the building and especially, Namine.

* * *

**Roku**

_Nami_

_Roku_

**Nami**

* * *

"BS," I said dryly.

"Damn it!" Axel cursed.

Oh, if you're wondering, one of my kidnappers, Axel, and I are playing BS. I'm winning. Why are we playing BS? Axel was bored, no one wanted to play a game with him, he found a card deck, and made me play. Nope, this is not weird at all.

"Jack," I lied as I placed down an ace.

Axel didn't seem to notice I was lying again. He placed down his card.

"BS," I stated.

"Damn it! How do you always know?" Axel asked frustrated.

I shrugged. I was just lucky. After we finished playing, Axel and I ended up talking for awhile. He was a really nice guy. I have no idea why he's working with these guys here.

"So, Namine, do you like someone?" Axel asked with smirk.

I blushed. I then imagined Sora sitting next to me, smiling softly. I smiled back. I know I like Sora, but I don't want to be in a relationship with him right now. So, did I have to wait? As I thought this, I then imagined Roxas taking Sora's place not too long afterward.

"Answer him, Namine," the imaginary Roxas said, winking.

The imaginary Roxas disappeared and I kept staring at the empty space where he was. Axel must have noticed my silence and that fact I was staring at the wall.

"You don't have to tell me," he replied.

"No, it's okay. I'm actually not sure who I like out of the two..."

"Two? Dang, you must be pretty popular with the guys!"

"It's not like that!" I shouted, "It's just...Roxas has always been cheering me on and helping me since I was young, but Sora didn't need my blog to notice I was lonely. I really don't know who cares for me more..."

"Does it matter?"

I looked up at Axel, caught off-guard by his words.

"Look, it doesn't matter who cares about you more. I mean that's important too. Don't get me wrong. There could be a guy who loves you who more than anyone in the world, but you might not even care about him. That's just a one-sided relationship that will never last. It has to be mutual love. It's who you want. Who you care for more."

"Who I care for more?" I repeated.

"Duh. I bet a hint would be if you just think about which one of the guys you want to see the most right now.

I closed my eyes, hoping to find the answer to who I liked. Suddenly, I saw him. I would sat it was a surprise to wish for him to come, but I feel like I've known it for a long time. I just never acknowledged it.

"Roxas...you mentioned him before, right?" Axel said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. Axel then told me that he was good friends with Roxas. He told me all the times he shared with Roxas. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Axel was gay and in love with Roxas.

"You know, you're kind of cool. I can definitely tell you're not the one these guys are after. So I'm going to try to get you out of here. However, Heckle and Jekyll think you're this Kairi. I know you're not. It's wrong to keep someone hostage for no reason, right? I'm going to get you out of here," he said in a low voice so the other guys wouldn't hear.

I nodded. Axel then sneaked me outside. As we got closer to his car, he then asked about how I met Roxas.

"Oh, we met online. I have blog and I go under the name MemoryWitch," I responded.

Axel had a strange look on his face.

"Wait...you're MemoryWitch?" he asked to verify.

I nodded. Axel then looked frustrated as he began muttering some words. Then he turned to me with audible words.

"Then you have to stick with me. I'm driving you to my place," Axel said almost too quickly.

He took my hand, but I tried to pull away. I told him I just wanted to get back to Destiny Islands, but he insisted I had to come with him.

"NAMINE!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I turned my head and saw the spiky haired teen.

"R-rox — ?" I couldn't finish saying his name because I felt his body slam against mine, in an embrace.

Roxas had his arms wrapped around me tightly. I blushed deeply. Roxas held onto me tightly and repeatedly said my name in a whisper. He then loosened his hold on me.

"I...I was worried, you idiot. Don't walk home by yourself...you're such an idiot...you idiot...you..." Roxas said weakly.

_'I am absolutely sure. I liked Roxas,'_ I said to myself in my head.

"I'm sorry, Roxas," I replied.

Roxas broke off from the embrace when he noticed Axel's presence.

"Axel?" Roxas looked confused.

"It's not what it looks like. Okay, it is. But, I'm worried about Namine. I was going to keep her with me, but I think I can trust you to take care of her. By the way you hugged her, I can tell you don't want her to get hurt. Don't let her out of your sight. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded. Axel then warned us to run now before the other two guys noticed I'm gone. Roxas and I ran back to where Sora and Kairi were. They seemed to be having an intense conversation. But, the two stopped bickering once they saw me. Sora instantly went up to me and hugged me. It wasn't as tight as Roxas's hug though. Kairi hugged me as well and began crying tears of joy.

We then went to the airport to board a plane trip home. I sat next to Sora on the plane. We talked and laughed. Sora always knew how to make me laugh. Sora then brought up our relationship again.

"Do you think you'll ever want to get back together with me, Namine? Be honest..."

I bit my lip.

"No," I said truthfully.

Sora sighed. We drifted into another conversation. I forgot how much fun Sora was. I forgot how great Sora is. The feelings I have for him keep changing. However, I knew for sure who I liked. These feelings for Sora are not the feelings of a crush or anything of that sort.

"I got to go the bathroom," I told Sora.

He nodded and I stood up, walking toward the back to the bathroom. As I was finishing my business, there was a knock on the door.

"Occupied," I said dryly as I pulled up my jeans.

Another knock.

"Occupied," I said as I washed my hands.

Yet another knock.

"Occupied!" I yelled as I opened the door.

Suddenly, I was pushed back into the bathroom, and the attacker walked into the bathroom with me as well. It was...Roxas? He began to speak quickly.

"Look, I know this may sound weird, but I really don't want you to go back to your empty apartment. Who knows what will happen to you...So I'm asking...no...demanding that you move in with my mom and me!"

* * *

**A/N:** Nami knows she likes Roxie now! 3 I'm still having trouble on how to end this story. I think what I'm writing now is okay. I was planning an leaving it one-sided Sokai up till the end, but I'm starting to think I should put them together. But Sora is still so hung up on Nami and since the end will be in a few chapters, it would come out of nowhere -___-;


	11. Kyojin!

So that's how I ended up here. At _Roxas's_ place. I'm _living_ in the _same_ apartment as him. Of course, I was too ashamed so I couldn't tell anyone about this...maybe Kyojin. I went onto my laptop and checked my email. There were several unread messages. They were all sent while I was kidnapped. I then remember that Kyojin was supposed to come over yesterday. He must have sent these to check up on me. Damn, I feel guilty. I began typing a reply.

_Sorry bout yesterday. I was out of the house...if you want, you can come over today, but I'm living with my neighbor now so you'll have to go the apartment next to mine._

A instant reply.

_Sure! Alright, I'm at Twilight Town right now and Destiny Islands is a bit far. Expect in me in a while._

I closed the window. Alright, Kyojin's coming again! I smiled think about how Kyojin might look like. She could be a pretty woman with long braided brown hair or maybe she have long straight black hair. I couldn't get a good image in my mind. My thoughts were interrupted by Roxas.

"Hey, Nam, what do you want to eat?" he asked, popping into the room.

"Are you cooking?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'm not hungry."

Roxas then threw a fit, claiming he could cook like Picasso (which led me to ask him if he knew who Picasso was and getting the answer 'some dude who cooked, right?'). I giggled and Roxas huffed. Roxas then decided to leave the room to go cook some fish or something. I nodded slowly.

* * *

**Nami**

_Sora_

_Nami_

**_Sora_**

* * *

"So she rejected you?" Kairi asked, bluntly.

"Pretty much," I said with a sigh.

"She likes Roxas, doesn't she?" Kairi asked.

"Well, duh. Everybody could practically see that. It really makes me sad though. She used to like me and once we broke up, she was _always_ with Roxas. Of course she'd fall for him," I grumbled.

Kairi giggled. We were talking on the phone again, like we always would.

"Don't worry about it. As the 'friend-who-tries-to find-hope-even-when-it's-not-there' friend, I say that once Roxas loses his temper like he always does. She'll get so scared that she'll be crawling back to you. I mean, Roxas needs better control of his emotions. He's always turning to anger when he doesn't know what to do. However as the 'honest-friend' friend, I say that she's sticking with Roxas, even though he has those bad sides of him. You have to live with it," Kairi said, trying to be reassuring, I think.

"I'm sort of wishing the first scenario happens," I said a bit jokingly.

Kairi laughed. Once Namine came back, I completely forgot what Kairi and I were arguing about earlier.

* * *

**Sora**

_Nami_

_Sora_

**Nami****_  
_**

* * *

"This is actually...good," I said. I was extremely surprised, especially for someone who didn't know who Picasso was.

"What do you mean by 'actually'?!" Roxas said, glaring at me.

I giggled. We then began talking more.

"So, what do you usually cook?" Roxas asked.

"Uh...I don't. My mom does," I lied.

"Liar."

Damn it. He saw right through me.

"How come you live alone?" he asked.

I bit my lip. Well, I might as well tell him. I can trust Roxas. I can trust Key. So I told him.

"I got into a fight with my parents when I was thirteen. You know how thirteen-year-olds are. We talk big when we're not. So I said 'I hate living with you people! I'd rather live on my own!'. So my mom and dad agreed that they would send me to live on my own. Really, it was shocker. What kind of parents were they? I was sent to here with a hundred dollars in tens. I then realized I had to take care of myself. So I learned how to cook. I learned how to clean. I learn everything on my own. Of course, since I have no job, I eventually ran out of money.

"After a week of no food, I found a envelope in the mail with another hundred in tens. It read 'Hope you're having fun, Namine'. I continued my life, thinking if I became even more responsible, they'd take me back. However, each letter that came, the shorter it was. You know my last one said 'To Natasha'. My parents don't even remember my name. Because they sent me off to live on my own, I've become pretty independent. Therefore, I lived a life of solitude. Olette found me, but she moved away right afterward."

I felt hand on my hand. I looked up to see it was none other than Roxas's.

"Why are you...?" I asked softly.

"You looked like you're about to cry. I don't want you to cry," he mumbled.

"Then I won't cry," I replied with a smile.

Roxas let go of my hand after I said that. Fuka then joined us. She sat down and started eating. Roxas gave her a look, and she sighed.

"Thanks for the meal," she said halfheartedly as she clapped her hands together.

Roxas smiled and nodded. She then began to eat like a pig. It was pretty scary. Roxas seemed used to it of course.

When he was finished, he stood up and told us he had to go buy some more food. We nodded and Roxas headed out the door. Once he was gone, Fuka then turned to me with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Nami**

_Roku_

_Nami_

**Roku**

* * *

I walked down to the market to pick up some fruits. I suddenly heard "Passion" playing. Somebody was calling me. I picked it up, not even bothering to check what was the number. I was surprised to hear this voice. It was even more surprising she called without _him_ around.

"Hi. What's up?" I asked.

"Roxas, how's Namine?" she asked quietly.

"You always ask this...she's fine. We ran into some trouble but that's all better now."

"T-trouble? Roxas! You said you were protecting her!"

"I'm trying! Geez. You act like you're my mother."

"Well, I _am_ a mother."

"FOR TWO MONTHS! Two months!"

"Just check up on Namine!"

I sighed, "Fine. Okay? But first, can you please just call Namine for once? I don't even think she knows you're in town."

"I don't want Namine to be disappointed in me..."

"She won't be. Can you just call her up? If it makes you feel any better, I'm going back right now."

"Fine. But not this week, okay?"

* * *

**Roku**

_Sora_

_Roku_

**Sora**

**

* * *

**

"Sora?"

I looked up to see Kairi. I sat at my front porch, locked out. I would do what I did to Kairi's house to get in, but my dad has been having money troubles so I think he'd be _pissed_ to see a broken window in our house. Kairi had just come by.

"Hey," I said absentmindedly.

Kairi sat down next to me. She bit her lip.

Silence.

"Do you know what's going on with Namine and Roxas these days?" I asked.

"I don't know," Kairi answered quickly, trying to avoid talking about Namine.

More silence.

"You jealous?" I brought up.

"Of...?"

"Namine."

Kairi bought her knees to her chin.

"This may sound selfish, but Namine has always been a nobody at school. I've always been a somebody. I'm more well-known around school and have more friends. I socialize, get good grades, and everything. I'd always hang out with you, even before I started liking you. But you were always staring at the corner. The corner where that certain blonde would be. All alone. I knew you felt bad for her. I did try to pay more attention of Namine because of you.

"I worked so hard to get your attention, but just Namine sitting there alone grabbed all of it. You guys eventually started going out before I knew it. Then you fall in love with her. I tried so hard to be in her place. I didn't take any action because I wanted you and Namine to be happy. I became better friends with Namine, you know. Because you really like her . I thought it would only be fair if I were to become her friend so I felt less jealous. Namine tells me how she always feels invisible. So she changed that. We got her in a more sociable group. She's getting better grades after studying with you and Roxas. She's even known by the entire school. Everyone _loves_ her. She tells me she's invisible, but I don't think she realizes how lucky she is. However, after doing all that for her, I feel like the invisible one. I know. I sound super selfish and horrible and all, but I can't help being jealous of her. I try so hard to be the one who would capture your heart, but you gave it to Namine before I could even see it coming. Sometimes, I feel like the nobody and she's the somebody," Kairi began sniffling.

I looked at her with pity. I never knew that she felt like this. I slowly put my arm around her.

"It's ok. You'll always be _my_ somebody," I said.

* * *

**Sora**

_Nami_

_Sora _

**Nami**

* * *

"So who are you choosing?" Fuka asked.

"HUH?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I can see that you give Roxas and his cousin a certain look."

I looked down to my feet.

"Roxas really cares about you, Namine..." Fuka began.

I looked up at her.

"He...when he was younger, around six or seven, I divorced with my husband. Roxas...he didn't take it too well. My husband began blaming Roxas that our marriage was ending. Roxas locked himself in his room for a few days. He skipped school a lot more too. And then, I went to check up on him, and I found him on the computer crying. I ran over and hugged him, asking what was wrong. I saw what you wrote to him and smiled. He was so happy. He just became hooked onto your blog. When he started high school, Roxas told me he found you. He was too scared and nervous to confront you though, Plus, Sora had developed a crush on you.

"Yet, Roxas still continued to watch over you. He talked about you all the time. Meeting you online was the thing that helped him. He became happier. He became brighter. He went to school everyday. You changed him, Namine. I didn't tell Roxas to walk you home everyday. He did so on his own. I've never seen him so protective of someone. He obviously cares about you more than me or his father. It's like you were his light, and he's too afraid to let go of you because it'll be dark again."

Fuka smiled at me. I blushed. Roxas...he was really like that? And message? What did I say in that again? It must have been something powerful to bring him to tears. Fuka then told me more about Roxas's past. Apparently, Roxas and Axel were best friends, but they stopped seeing each other once Roxas found out Axel was gay for him (saw that coming). Roxas was also part of gang for a while but quit. I learned so much about him. Roxas...he's deeper than I thought. Fuka then stood up and left to go to the nearest bar. I tried to protest, but she won. She was out the door. I sighed. Roxas is going to be mad that I let Fuka go.

I suddenly heard a knock at the door. I went to open it. I think it's Kyojin! I can't wait to meet her. I imagined a beautiful lady with short brown hair now. However, when I answered the door, I found someone else.

"Hello, MemoryWitch. I'm Yuga_naru_Kyojin."

It was a tall man with pink hair. He had green eyes and a grin on his face. He wore a black cloak too. Similar to Axel's. Was this why Axel tried to take me with him? To protect me from Kyojin?

The man walked into the room, closing the door. He then pushed me to the ground. I grew scared and tried to get up, but he pinned me down.

"You know, you shouldn't trust what people say on the internet, Memz. It's easy to fake an age, a gender, a name," he said laughing.

"But you were my friend. You gave me words of advice. You...You can't be Kyojin!" I choked out.

"None of us wants to be suspicious of a comrade. Really. Most of the time, I wasn't even talking. It was a buddy of mine. Axel. We shared that account."

"Axel?"

The man began pulling down my pants. Oh no. I screamed. I tried to push him off, but I was too weak. My jeans were off, and now he was pulling down my underwear.

"Stop it, Kyojin!" I screamed, shutting my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard the door slam open and a smacking sound. I opened them to see Roxas standing there punching Kyojin. Roxas seemed furious. He turned to me and his gaze hardened. I touched my face and found tears. Roxas turned back to Kyojin and grabbed him by the collar.

"Marluxia, you son of a bitch! You fucking pedo! If you dare touch Namine ever again — no — you'll never touch her again! You got that! Rot in hell along with the others who used to be in the organization! You fucking bastard!" Roxas yelled as he wrapped his hands around Kyojin's throat.

Roxas began strangling Kyojin. It was a scary sight. I fell to my knees. I backed up against the wall, watching in horror. Here I was, eyes widened, wearing a shirt and no pants and my underwear's slipping off.

"You're scaring her, Roxas..." Marluxia choked out.

Roxas let go of his grip and looked my way. His gaze softened. Marluxia scrambled to his feet and ran out. That left me and Roxas in silence. Roxas began crawling to me. I hid my face, so I wouldn't have to look at Roxas. If I did, I would think of his expression earlier. It was scary.

That expression made me realize something. No matter how much someone could tell me about Roxas, I don't know him completely. There's a whole other side of him I've never seen. I never _want_ to see it. Because it's not _my_ Roxas anymore. He's not the Roxas I know. An organization? A gang? A gay best friend?

"Namine...Namine...are you okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded slowly, wiping my tears.

"Stop crying, Namine. I...I don't know what came over me. Namine, look at me!"

I didn't.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"For what?" he sounded confused.

"For letting Fuka leave me. For trusting Kyojin. For causing so much trouble. For..."

His arms wrapped around me. I then finally looked up.

"I promised I would protect you, but I keep coming too late. I...I won't hesistate anymore. Screw Sora. Screw Marluxia. Screw everyone else. You have helped me so much. You've never been trouble for me. I don't know what I would do without you. You've scared me to death twice already. I could have lost you or you could have been seriously hurt. It can't wait anymore. I'm sure. I'm in love with you, Namine Hoshiko."

* * *

**A/N:** ....:D...Longest chapter so far, I think. (Edit:// Fixed a few errors)


	12. So Here's To Wasting Time

After Roxas's confession, I moved out. What can I say? It shocked me. I know it's every girl's dream to have her crush confess to her. When Sora confessed to me before, I, at least, was able to face him and tell him how I felt. For some reason, when _Roxas_ confessed, I felt scared. My heartbeat gets so fast when I think about him now. Gosh, I hate it. I went to live with Kairi instead. She's been doing a good job of keeping my mind off him. However, Sora drops in _a lot_, so I have more to stress about. I can sense Kairi is upset that Sora comes to see me more often than he comes just to see Kairi. In any case, wherever I went felt like hell.

Guess what? Break is over now and school is starting up again. Now I'll _have_ to see Roxas. We don't have the classes together, but we see each other. _A lot_.

I prayed that I would not run into him. But just my luck, Roxas seemed to pop up everywhere. When our eyes meet, there would be an awkward silence. Kairi says something about gay babies. One of us will then make an excuse and leave. That's how it played out every time we saw each other. We could never be together alone anymore. It felt so...wrong. I know I like Roxas. I just don't know why I'm so scared.

Every night since that day, I always had the same dream. I would be sitting by my laptop in a dark empty space. Alone, I sat there and began typing endlessly. All of which, I never understood what I was typing. I could only make out one phrase: "Help Me". Suddenly, Roxas would appear next to me. He'd smile and say "I love you" and I never turn to look at him. When I do, he gets up and start walking away. A door appears and he opens it. I reach my hand out to him, wanting to call out to him. My voice doesn't come out. Then, he's just gone. I can't change any of my actions in this dream. I felt so dead.

Something that scared me about Roxas was that I didn't know him at all. We've been friends since forever, but that one day, he was so different from the Roxas I knew. He said something about an organization. What did all that mean?

I didn't know why I went the apartment that Sunday. I knew I wanted to talk to Roxas, but I didn't know what to say. I hoped that the words would immediately flow right out when I saw him. I hoped I wouldn't freeze up. I used the key I had received the night I agreed to stay here. I never used this key once. I only stayed for a day here anyway.

When I opened the door, I found a sober Fuka. Interesting. She slowly turned to me and smiled.

"Namine, it's great to see you again. Have you seen Roxas?" she asked.

"That's why I actually came here. I want to speak with him," I told her.

Fuka sighed. She frowned a bit.

"He's not here at the moment. He's been staying at Hayner's for the past few days. He said he would be back today though. He hasn't called or anything yet. Can you go over to Hayner's for me and bring him back? You can talk to him along the way," she said with a soft smile.

I nodded. I knew where Hayner lived. I passed by his house when Kairi and I drive home. I'd never been there though. I'd never even think that Roxas would stay at Hayner's either. Roxas almost never hung out with Hayner nowadays. In fact, Hayner skips school a lot. I wonder why.

* * *

**Nami**

_Sora_

_Nami_

**Sora**

**

* * *

**I saw alone at home. It was another boring day for me. Dad is always out, and Mom is always traveling. I would call up Riku, but he had been a bit distant these days. I could call up Kairi. Though it is a bit early for our daily call. Ah well.

With that thought in mind, I got up and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I could hear her say.

"Hey, Kairi," I greeted.

"Hey, Sora! A bit earlier than usual."

"I know. Sorry. I'm just so boooored," I said, stretching out the 'or' in 'bored'.

"It's okay, _darling. _The amazing Kairi shall fix that!" she said jokingly.

"How so, red?" I asked.

"Uh. MAGIC. _Princess_ Magic!"

I laughed. I then began thinking of the times where Kairi would come over and we'd play video games. She'd be that princess or something and I'd be the pirate. She _always_ won. I didn't even do the cute 'I'll go easy on you' thing either! What the heck?

"HELLO?!" Kairi yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

Kairi giggled.

"You're always like this, aren't you? Spacing out at random times and stuff!"

"You must get pretty annoyed by it, huh?" I chuckled.

"Nope. It's actually one of the things I love about you, Sora...Oh my gosh, I just said the 'L' word to you again. I'm so sorry. I hope you don't feel awkward right now!" Kairi apologized.

Too late. I was already freaking out a bit in my head.

"It must so weird for you to have best friend in love with you when you don't feel the same way, right?" Kairi said to confirm.

HELL YEAH.

"Not so much. Don't worry about it Kairi. It's just weird that you can say it so easily to me," I said nervously.

"Well, you said it to Namine that easily, didn't you?" she shot back.

Damn she's right. I didn't even know what I was thinking when I said it.

"I said it in the heat of the moment! You just say it so casual!" I said defensively.

"Sora, if you see love like I do, then you would understand that it doesn't matter how you saw your love for someone. You just have to show them that you really care for them," Kairi replied.

"I have a feeling that your definition of love is way different than mine," I said.

"Of course. For starters, what we just said earlier is a difference," Kairi said mater-of-factly.

"Duh. How about this: what makes you realize you're in love with someone?" I asked.

"Easy. Just the fact that only just by seeing that person there makes me incredibly happy is enough to tell me I love him," Kairi said softly.

"That's it?"

"OF COURSE THAT'S IT!" Kairi yelled.

"Really? If just that is true, then I must be bi because I'd love to see many celebrities, guys and girls," I said jokingly.

"You must have been born during an awkward silence then," Kairi said with fake sympathy.

"Why_ of course_!"

"So how do you know when you're in LOVE?" Kairi asked.

"Easy. I don't want them to be with anyone else that's not me. I try harder to seem perfect around her because I want her to like me. Stuff like that," I said with a smile.

"That's not a very good idea of love. If you _love_ someone, you'd want them to be happy — even _if_ that person that they are with isn't you. If you _love_ someone, you'd be yourself around them. It's easier and more true. You can drop your guard almost all the time with them. If you _love_ someone, you'd put them before yourself in any situation," Kairi said, "Think of love like a butterfly sometimes. If you hold onto it too loosely, it'll fly away. If you hold it too tight, you'll crush it."

"You should save some of that talk for the Romeo and Juliet lecture we have next Monday," I suggested.

"...Maybe...uh...can I talk to you later, in person?" Kairi asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

We hung up. I wonder that she wanted to tell me. I fell asleep shortly afterwords. Strange thing was that I had a dream of Kairi.

* * *

**Sora**

_Nami_

_Sora_

**Nami**

* * *

Here I found myself outside Hayner's house. I felt nervous. What if Roxas didn't want to talk to me? I wanted to run back. No! I have to stay. I have to get myself together. For Roxas.

The door opened. My eyes widened when I saw who opened the door.

"Olette?!" I screamed.

Olette's jaw dropped. Olette. My first friend outside of the internet. The one who left after middle school. She still lived in the area? Did she go to a different high school of something? I then noticed a infant in her arms. I smiled. The infant was so cute.

"Aw, is this your baby brother?" I asked.

"Uh...Namine, I have to tell you the truth. This is my son," she said, biting her lip.

WHAT?! I couldn't find the right words to say. Therefore, Olette continued.

"At the end of the year party, Hayney kind of did the..." she seemed embarrassed to saying 'sex', "We did the 'tra-la-la' basically. You know how I much I love Hayner. I'm also strongly against abortions. I had to drop out the school to have the baby. I told my parents and they were so mad before and I think they still are. However, they loved me enough to help me though that time. I wanted to contact you, but I was afraid that you might be ashamed of me, which you probably are...I'm so stupid!"

I hugged Olette to stop her from beating herself up. I gave her a soft smile.

"I am not ashamed of you. You made the best choice according to your morals. It's alright. I really wish you would have told me though," I responded.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you! I mean, I made everyone keep their mouth shut. Pence, Hayner, Roxas..."

"Did you say Roxas? You mean, he knew about this?" I asked.

"Of course. He was actually babysitting Terra, our little baby right here, while Hayner, my parents, my brother Pence, and I went on a mini-vacation. He just left earlier. You just missed him," Olette informed.

My head was spinning. I grabbed onto her arm.

"Please! Tell me where he went! Did he go home?" I asked, frantic.

"Oh no. He said we wanted to stop at the ice-cream place to buy some," she replied.

I thanked her and told her that we should catch up more sometime. I ran to the ice-cream place Roxas took me to once.

* * *

I ran to the ice-cream place. There I saw him. Roxas's eyes widened when he saw me. He began stammering and shook his head. Roxas began walking away. He was trying to avoid me again. I couldn't let him go now. No. Not this time!

"Roxas!" I yelled, running to him.

My arms wrapped around him tightly.

"I'm tired of running away from you. I'm tired of your running away from me. It hurts..." I said into his shirt.

"What do you...?" I interrupted Roxas.

"I'm a horrible person for running away from you. It must have taken a lot of guts to tell me your feelings. Yet, I run away and refused to answer you!"

"Namine, just...!"

"Just what?"

"I don't know. Just stop talking and look at me," Roxas said.

I looked up at him. He began blushing a looking away. He was so cute like that. I missed these moments. I loved these moments. I...

I know why I've been running away all this time now. I finally figured it out.

_"I'm in love with you, Namine Hoshiko."_

Roxas is in love with me. I know that now. The thing that made me run away was...

"Roxas," I began.

Roxas looked at me with a surprised expression. I gripped onto him tighter.

"Yeah?" he said, confused.

I opened my mouth. I knew I had to say it.

"I'm really scared...because...I think I'm in love with you too!"

* * *

**A/N: **:D...By the way, I have a new poll now. What pairing should I do for my next story? Vote~ If other, uh, I'll think of something. Been trying to think of a new story that the plot is completely mine~ I don't feel write using another person's work to set up my own story xO When I think of something, I'll get started right away.


	13. Travel Plans

"Namine! You nervous about your first date with Roxas?" Kairi said teasingly.

I blushed and turned to her quickly. She gave me an all-knowing look. I hated that look. Inside, though, I knew I would miss it. After all, Kairi had just told me the big news.

"O-of course not! Geez, I'm not good at dating at all. I mean, this time it felt even more awkward than when Sora asked me out..." I said, recalling how the rest of the conversation played out.

_"I'm really scared...because...I think I love you too!"_

_I closed my eyes, bracing myself for whatever reaction I would get._

_"Whoa! Really?"_

_Eh?! That was his reaction?! I opened my eyes and huffed._

_"Of course really!" I said angrily._

_Roxas then began chuckling. I blushed a bit._

_"You're so cute when you're angry," Roxas said, "What scares you about being in love with me?"_

_"Um...I don't know really...I just feel like I don't know you completely after all this time..." I mumbled._

_"That's it?"_

_"YES! THAT'S IT!" I fumed._

_"Calm down. If that's it, then no need to worry. You'll learn about me slowly. Okay? We start knowing each other better from this day till the rest of our lives," Roxas said with a smile._

_"Rest of our lives? You seem so sure that we'll be together forever,"_

_"Because we will. Online and offline. Distance doesn't matter, does it? And plus, even if it doesn't work out, we'll still be friends," Roxas responded._

_"I guess."_

_A bit of an awkward silence. Damn it. What do I say?_

_"So...we've both confessed our feelings. Now what?" I asked stupidly._

_"Well, let's go on a date then," Roxas suggested as if it were nothing._

_"D-date?" I repeated with a slight blush._

_"Sunday it is!" Roxas said with a smirk._

_He pecked me on the cheek and ran off. I touched my cheek in shock. I soon recovered from the shock and began focusing on my rage on him because he just pecked me on the cheek like that..._

I sighed. Roxas always kept me guessing. I tied my hair so it was half up and half down. Alright. I think I was ready for my first date with Roxas.

* * *

**Nami**

_Sora_

_Nami_

**Sora**

* * *

I watched Namine hurriedly drive off. Kairi came outside as well. She smiled at the frantic Namine. I went up to Kairi to ask her about Namine. She smiled once she saw me.

"S-sora!" she stuttered.

"Hey, where is Namine going?" I asked.

She frowned. I felt bad. I know Kairi's feelings about Namine. I shouldn't bring her up too much.

"Namine is going on a date with Roxas," Kairi said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?! Those two are dating?" I asked.

"Just started. Already got out their 'I love you's too," Kairi sighed.

I stood their half-shocked. I always knew that Namine and Roxas liked each other and all, but love?

"You going to be okay?" she asked.

I nodded slowly. I think I'll be okay. I think. I hoped.

"Sora, I have to tell you something..." Kairi said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm leaving soon. I'm going to be leaving Radiant Garden," her voice sounded unsteady.

"Cool. See you next Monday then?" I guess I couldn't read the signs of what she was telling me.

"No. I'm not ever coming back. I'm transferring to Radiant Academy. I'm going to live in the dorms. I'm finishing my life there Sora," her voice cracked.

My eyes widened. She was leaving for good? My heart began to ache. I tire dot find the right words to say.

"Why?" was all that came out.

"Radiant Garden is beautiful. It's where I was born. I'm happy to go back there and just stay. My parents promised me no more moving too. My cousin, Aqua, is there and we're going to take care of her. She's super cute, but she's going through a rough time. I just want to help her out. I'll call you and all. I'll give you my new number as well! It'll be like I never ever left," Kairi was rambling, "In any case, I just want you to know I'll miss you."

I didn't know what to say. I was losing one of my closest friends. My head was pounding. Kairi gave me a weak smile and hugged me tightly. Once she was about to break off from the embrace, I pulled her back in and hugged her even tighter. It hurts so much. I have always told myself that Kairi was just a friend, but right now I felt like I was losing my entire world. She felt like the last part of it.

* * *

**Sora**

_Nami_

_Sora_

**Nami**

* * *

Dinner with Roxas was nice. He booked us an expensive restaurant. I couldn't believe he had enough money to pay for all of it. Our conversation kept shifting. We talked about memories of talking to Kairi and Axel/Marluxia, then going to how weird the workers at the restaurant were, then to what's on T.V., then to what's Olette doing.

Our conversation were interrupted when Roxas got a text. He checked his phone. He frowned and chose not to reply. He had a irritated look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing..." his voice trailed off.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Come on! No secrets!" I said, pouting.

He chuckled then shrugged.

"Mansex is trying to get the organization back to together," Roxas finally answered.

"Mansex?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That was our nickname for Xemnas. He was the leader of the organization. He's such an ass."

"What's the organization?"

"It was a group I used to be apart of it. Hated it. Some people were cool though. We eventually broke up because of stupid stuff. Now Mansex thinks we should get back together," Roxas explained.

"Have you told him you don't want to come back?" I asked.

"Nope. Mansex does not take 'no' at all. So I'm ignoring all of them, hoping that they think I'm dead," Roxas said with fake cheer.

"That's not good. You should at least confront him a tell him you don't want to," I lectured.

Roxas shook his head.

"Too much of a hassle. All the others probably came back to him no sweat. If I say 'no' to him, he'll have the others do something," Roxas said quietly.

"Come on! You know it's the right thing to to do. You have to tell him," I scolded.

Roxas began grumbling and sighed. He then took out his phone and began texting his reply. He was actually taking my advice. I smiled.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Roxas yelled.

I felt frozen. I couldn't move. Shock and fear stopped me from moving. Here we were, in front of the apartment complex, watching it burn in flames.

"MOM! MOM! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Roxas yelled as he ran closer toward the complex.

The firemen kept Roxas from entering. A firefighter soon came into view. Fuka was on his back. Roxas gritted his teeth and called out to her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Roxas. The firefighter put her down and she ran to Roxas, embracing him. She began crying hysterically. She then handed him a piece of paper I was a bit too far away to hear their conversation, but I could tell that piece of a paper was from Xemnas once Roxas began ripping it to shreds after reading it.

I felt so horrible. I made Roxas say 'no' and now he's suffering so much. I felt so terrible.

I walked over to where Roxas was. Fuka had just walked away from him toward the firefighter to thank him. When I came closer, Roxas fell down on his knees, defeated. I bit my lip. There was a bit of a silence. I didn't know what to say. Roxas then spoke.

"The note said 'No is a very bad word. Let's try again. Want to come back?'...he fucking said that," Roxas muttered.

I got down on knees as well so we were at eye level. Looking at his curreny state, I couldn't help but feel like a horrible person. I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't know what to do. This was the only thing I could do for him right now.

"I'm sorry," my voice cracked.

"It's not your fault, Namine," he said quietly, "It's Xemnas's."

"I'm still so sorry..."

"It's okay...just promise me you won't leave my side right now. Okay?" Roxas said with a weak smile.

"Of course. I would never leave you alone in a situation like this," I reassured him, "I'm right here."

"And please never leave me alone. I mean like you better not die before me. Because I swear that after you die, I'll kill myself."

"Please tell me you're not serious about that statement because if shortly after I die, you end up popping up in the afterlife ten seconds later, I'm going to to be mad," I replied.

Roxas chuckled and held onto me tighter. Despite the fact that this night was horrible, just holding onto each other like this made me forget how horrible the world is. Just having Roxas staying by my side made me so happy. Roxas then let go of me and became silent.

"I'm planning on traveling the world after we finish the school year," he stated.

What?! He...Roxas...was leaving?

"But we're only sophomores right now. Why now?" I questioned, speaking quickly.

"As you can see, the organization doesn't plan on letting me go easily. Why not give them a bit of a chase?" he said with a smirk.

"What about Fuka? What about me?!" I asked, feeling that I sounded a bit clingy.

"Mom is going to live with her sisters down in Traverse Town. And you..." Roxas paused, "You can come with me."

My jaw dropped. Traveling with Roxas? Leaving everything behind for him?

"B-but how will you pay for all this? A-and only traveling with me? I..." I kept stuttering.

"I love you, Namine. I'm pretty sure you could be the one. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Roxas came closer to me.

"You do know that we're only teenagers. How can you be so sure that this is what you want? To run away with me...we're only dating too!" I said.

Roxas sighed.

"So is that a 'no'?"

"No. It's a yes. Of course I'm coming with you," I said more clearly.

Roxas's eyes widened.

"You will?" he had the look pleasant surprise in his eyes.

I smiled softly and held onto him tighter.

"Of course. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy," I replied.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was in such a state of shock. However, I melted into the moment and kissed him back. Once his lips touched mine, I knew that we we're going to spend the rest of our live s together. Because we were in love. Simple love.

* * *

**A/N**: Let's see. The next chapter is a Sora centric chapter. I don't think Nami and Roxie appear at all. It'll focus on Kairi leaving and Sora's unsorted feelings. The chapter after that is a epilogue-ish chapter, taking place years into the future. The first half of that chapter would be about Nami and Roxie getting married and Sora and Kairi's relationship. The second half would be about Nami and Roxie having a baby. Just giving a heads up. Then it's the end! Whew. I'm already in the writing process for my next story (and it'll be Namixas). I'll put a teaser at the end of the last chapter of this story.


	14. All By Myself

* * *

**Nami**

_Sora_

_Nami_

**Sora**

* * *

Kairi had called me up again.

"Hey, Sora! Just wanted to remind you that I'm leaving today," Kairi said a bit sadly.

"Yeah. I know..." my voice trailed off.

"Are you coming to see me off? I'll be leaving at six."

I hesitated with my answer. Mostly because I was really confused on what I thought of Kairi. She's never been more than a friend to me, but with both her and Namine leaving, I think I'm more in pain because she's leaving. Not Namine.

I have liked Namine for a while. Since the first day of high school. I actually saw her get hit by that bus. I was the one who told the teachers to get an ambulance for her. I've watched her all by herself everyday at school. I had always wanted to go talk to her, but I chickened out. I had a feeling she would never be into me. One day, Roxas bumped into her and I had a chance to talk to her. Soon, I even confessed to her. You know how the rest turned out.

But Kairi...she and I always had a special connection. She knew me better than anyone else. We always called each other up at the specific time (which we never even planned to do). She's the last voice I hear at night and the first I hear in the morning. She's always been there for me through crappy times, especially when I was freaking out about my parent crisis.

I know it's normal to be sad that you're friend is leaving, but I feel like I never want to say goodbye to her. If I did, I would be acknowledging that this might be the last time I would get to see her. To shake her hand. To touch her...

"I'm not coming. Sorry," I told her.

"Oh...I guess this is the last time we talk before I leave. Goodbye," she said softly.

I hung up. God, I'm such a fricking tard. I closed my eyes and fell onto my bed.

* * *

_"I'll be out for a little while. We need more money and having a few extra jobs won't hurt. Watch over the house, okay? Bye, Sora."_

_"It'll only be a week and maybe two months at most. Look, don't tell your dad, but I just need to get out of here and away from him for a while. I'll be back."_

_I watched as the silhouettes of my parents disappeared and faded away. I sat alone at the dinner table. I quietly ate my cup of noodles. My surroundings soon broke apart and fell to pieces. I was now at school with Roxas. Roxas smiled and patted me on the back._

_"You're so lucky, Sora! You have great grades, all the girls are after you, and you're amazing at basketball. I wish I could be you."_

_I opened my mouth to disagree, but no words came out. Riku then appeared. He waved goodbye to me and ran off to his other group of friends. Roxas and Riku both faded. Namine appeared. She smiled at me and came up to me. I sighed with relief. Namine could really understand me. She seemed to face similar problems as I did. But then she had a sad look on her face._

_"I don't like you anymore. I like Roxas."_

_She walked away. My hand reached out to her. She was then gone. I found myself in a dark empty area. Right. This is how it always was and is. Just me by myself._

_A light started shining from a small corner. Kairi then appeared and ran up to me._

_"Thanks for helping me! Do you want to come in?"_

_Before I could answer, the scenery changed to the inside of her house. She dragged me to the kitchen._

_"You look really lonely all the time, you know?"_

_She giggled and looked me in the eye._

_"That's okay! I feel lonely too sometimes. So let's be friends! You go to Destiny High, right?"_

_I nodded._

_"Alright, then let's hang out at lunch sometimes. Maybe we could go shopping or go to the movies!"_

_Suddenly, the scene changed. Kairi's hair was longer and it was halfway into the year._

_"Who are staring at?" _

_In the corner, Namine appeared, alone. She was drawing in the sketchbook. Kairi was next to me as I stared at her._

_"That Hoshiko girl? Why don't you just talk to her? Ooh! Do you have crush on her?"_

_I turned to Kairi, about to give my response, but she then spoke._

_"Talk to her one day, okay? I'm sure she likes you back. Any other girl would."_

_Kairi began walking away. All my other surroundings broke apart. It was only me and Kairi. Soon words began to resound in my head._

_"I love you! Why don't you love me back?!"_

_"I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."_

_"I guess this goodbye."_

"KAIRI!" I yelled as I shot my eyes open, waking up from that dream.

I got off my bed and scratched my head. Did that dream mean something?

* * *

I sat alone at the park bench. I checked my watch. 5:30. Well, even if I wanted to see Kairi off, I would never make it. She leaves at six, and it's a forty minute drive from here. I sighed and looked at the ground. I felt so alone lately. Why is that? I'm surrounded by all these people, heck, I even used to have a fan club, yet it's so damn lonely.

"Hey, stranger."

I looked up and saw a certain redhead.

"K-kairi?! Why are you here? Y-you have a flight to catch!" I yelled, stumbling at some words.

Kairi simply just smiled and sat next to me. There was a small silence for a bit. She then broke it.

"I'm leaving, Sora. You know that. Why am I saying this again? I hate it when I ramble. Anyways, you know my parents have been wanting to move to Radaint Garden for a while now. The air is much cleaner there and there are better schools. They're just using Aqua as an excuse. I was a bit mad, but, hey, they're my parents...The bright side is that I get to meet new people and some people I used to know. I'll live in a better house. I might even find a boy who really loves me back...And..." Kairi's smiling face was soon replaced to one that tried to hold back tears, "And I'll have you know I'm scared to death!"

I suddenly found her arms wrap around me, crying her heart out. I winced. Watching her cry put me in a such a pain I couldn't describe.

"There are things I know I've always wanted to tell you! But these words...I can't think of them now...!" Kairi sobbed.

"You can tell me on the phone," I managed to say.

"NO! It's not the same, Sora. I thought I would be here forever. My fricking god, I hate all this change. Roxas and Namine are leaving after they finish school to travel. Riku is never here anymore. And you know that college will come soon! We'll have to split up and we may never see one another again. Why can't things stay the same? I want to stay here forever...I want to...to stay right here," Kairi said through my shirt.

I stayed there silent as she continued to cry. I couldn't think of the words to say.

"It's not goodbye forever, Kairi. It's just the start of a new beginning. So don't be sad that's it's over here. We should just be happy that it happened. Just remember all our happy days. Remember all your friends here and think of how they would feel to see you cry like this. Please just smile," I choked out.

She sniffled and got up. She looked at me with her now-red eyes. Kairi smiled a bit at me and got up.

"I better get back. The only reason I came here was to give a proper goodbye to you. I mean, saying goodbye over the phone is not the best way for _best friends_, right? I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward or anything. You know how I feel about you. Well, goodbye," Kairi said without looking at me, walking away.

I stared at her. Every step that she took resounded in my head. Could I let her go like this? I stood up and started running toward her. I don't want to lose her. She's the last something that meant anything to me. Namine and Roxas are leaving after the year ends. Riku has been hanging out with a different crowd. Tidus and Wakka are always wrapped up in their ball game. Selphie...well...I really never liked at _at all_. Kairi was the only one who could take away from loneliness. I don't want to be lonely again! No, that's not right. Even if everyone were still my close friends and Kairi left, I'd still be lonely. What does this even mean? I don't have much time. I have to catch up to her.

"Kairi!" I called out.

She didn't hear me. She didn't turn around. She was gone. I was a little too late.

* * *

** A/N**: Well, this was more Sora-Kairi centric as I warned. The next one is a "into the future" type of chapter. We get marriage and babies. Whoo! It'll also be extra long. The chapter itself is around 3,000 - 4,000 words. Plus, I need to thank every reviewer in that chapter. I need to thank the people who just clicked favorite button for this story as well. Also I was planning on putting a teaser of my next story. Though, maybe I shouldn't so it won't be that long ^^; Up to you. Remember everyone who doesn't review: reviews help a person ego -- I mean -- self-esteem. Without reviews, the writer will feel a bit unhappy no doubt. Just remember that ;) Sorry this update was late. I lost my internet T__T But it's back now! And while I lost my internet I've written down more stuff for my next story. Expect it to be posted once I get near the end of typing it up. Also, I'm planning on posting a one-shot for Haruhi Suzumiya. So if you want to read that, you can.


	15. As Time Goes By

~After Story~

* * *

_-Marriage-_

**Kairi**

I quickly walked down the streets of Twilight Town as I drew closer to my destination. To be honest, I felt nervous. To think...marriage! It made my head scatter into millions of pieces. However, I knew I had to be the 'it's A-OKAY!' person. It wasn't my big day. It was Namine's. You see, I flew in for three weeks for the wedding. Namine and Roxas had settled in in Twilight Town to live for the rest of their lives. They finally got rid of organization and actually disbanded them once more. Today was the day the two would get married! She'd probably be a wreck and I needed to give her encouraging words like I always have. I then found myself in front of the church.

"KAIRI!" I heard Namine call to me.

The doors of the church opened. She rushed to me in her beautiful wedding dress (that I picked out for her if I may add). Ooh. She looked pissed.

"Where's Roxas? We're getting married in two hours and he's still isn't here! One of the bridesmaid couldn't find her dress in that pigpen she calls a home so she wore BLUE! The color scheme is WHITE! SHE WORE BLUE TO A WHITE WEDDING! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!" Namine fumed.

"Calm down! Okay, Roxas will be here. He's just a bit busy. As for the whole blue dress thing, I'll switch dresses with her. It'd make sense for the maid of honor to look different than the other bridesmaid. Now take a chill pill," I said, trying to soothe her.

"Chill pill...? That's what Roxas said to me once...GOD, WHERE IS HE?!"

I sweat dropped as Namine went through the motions. She used to be so quiet and reserved. Now she's...different. It was probably pre-wedding jitters. Namine soon found herself apologizing for her behavior. I giggled and told her I understood. I then began to wonder how Namine would be like when Roxas gets her pregnant. I shuddered at the thought of Namine taking her emotions to the extremes. I now feel for poor Roxas.

"Kairi...?"

I know that voice. I slowly turned around. Yup. It was him. Sora. My first crush.

"S-sora? Why are you here?" I asked stupidly.

"He's my friend, Kairi. Of course he was invited. Plus, Sora is Roxas's cousin," Namine reminded me.

Oh yeah. Stupid Kairi.

Namine then rushed back into the church to check up on things. That left me and Sora alone. Oh joy.

"So...they're tying the knot, huh?" Sora said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yup. After eight years, it's finally happening. You still in love with her?" I asked.

"It's died down. I sort of just love her as a friend now," Sora said quietly.

"Oh, so have you been seeing any other girls then?" I was curious.

"Nah," Sora said shaking his head.

"Really? Heaven forbid you end up alone..." I said with a sigh.

"You still in love with me?" he asked suddenly.

I opened my mouth to answer, but then my phone went off. I took out my cellphone and answer the call.

"Hey, Riku. Yeah, it's okay that you couldn't come...I'll see you tonight? Alright...I love you too..." I said softly.

I then turned back to Sora who had a horrified expression on his face.

"You're dating Riku?" he choked out.

I slowly nodded.

"We've going out for a week and he already wants to propose. I found the ring in his apartment," I said casually.

Sora then looked uneasy. He then walked into the church. I wonder what he was thinking...

**Sora**

What the hell?! Kairi...after saying that I'm the only one she would ever love, she gets together with Riku? He's going to marry her? Why does it bother me so much? I soon found myself pacing toward the other groomsmen (which I was not one of). Riku was supposed to be one, but he had some business to take care of. In Riku's place was Marluxia. I had no idea how that happened. Roxas told me he really didn't want Marluxia there because of something. However, Namine insisted that 'Marluxia is still a bit of Kyojin. That means he's still [their] friend. He did help [them] get together!'

After two hours, the wedding actually began. We all stood as Namine entered the room. Namine slowly walked to Roxas and gave a soft smile. I remember I would get high just by seeing her smile. Now, it just seemed like an ordinary smile. Things have changed so much since eight years ago. I watched and they began sawing their vows to one another.

"I, Namine Hoshiko, take you, Roxas Hikari, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours for eternity, till death do us part. You made me remember what it was like to have a family. I had missed the warm feelings of a mother. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. From the day we first began chatting online to this very day that we start forever, thank you for all you have done. Therefore, I want you to know that I will always stay by your side," she said, on the verge of tears.

"I, Roxas Hikari, take you, Namine Hoshiko, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours for eternity, till death do us part. Namine, you don't know how much of a happy man you've made me. Every second I spend with you is priceless. When I look at you, I see the future. Minivans, kids, and everything else life will throw at us...Normally, all of those things would scare me to death. However, every time you say my name and smile, the fear is gone. As long as I stand by your side, nothing else matters."

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me," they said together in unison.

I finally understood Kairi's jealousy over the couple. They were so happy. They were able to love unconditionally. I could only hope to find someone who could love me half as much as those two loved each other.

Rings were handed to the couple. Roxas went first and put one on Namine.

"I, Roxas Hikari, give you, Namine Hoshiko, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Namine then did the same.

"I, Namine Hoshiko, give you, Roxas Hikari, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

A prayer was then spoken out about the marriage. I couldn't help feel weak when I looked at the two. They were so in love. It was destiny that put them together. It was meant to be. It made me wonder if I would ever find my special someone who I would spend the rest of my life with. For some reason, my mind immediately drifted off to Kairi.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Namine and began blushing a bit. Roxas just smiled and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Mem," he whispered.

"I love you, Key," she whispered back.

The officiant then cleared his throat.

"You can kiss her, you know."

The two both blushed and then kissed. The officiant then smiled.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hikari."

Once he said that, I started thinking about love. Love can make you stronger. Love can also destroy you. Watching Namine and Roxas, I realized how closed off from love I have been these past years. After Namine chose Roxas and Kairi left, I found myself uncaring of what Namine thinks of me and wondering how Kairi was doing. I'd ask Namine and Roxas to tell Kairi I said "Hi", but I knew they forgot to do so later on. I became desperate to talk to her. I wanted to call her. I wanted to say all the random things on my mind. But I never had the courage to. I was so afraid that she is happier without me. If I came back into her life, would that hurt her? Namine and Roxas would ask me why I'm so desperate to talk to her. I wanted to say that it was what any friend would do, but somehow that answer seemed a bit incorrect. The fact she was gone from my life scared me so much.

* * *

At the wedding reception, I looked for Kairi. I was beginning to freak out. Where was she? I had finally found her by herself at a table in the corner of the room. She sipped her red wine and glanced at me. She gave a smile.

"Hey, Sora! Want some?" she offered.

I shook my head. Suddenly a song came up that I felt fit Kairi and I so well in this situation it felt like pure irony.

"Do you know what song is this?" I asked, suddenly.

"'In the Sun' by Joseph Arthur," she replied instantly.

"Interesting...anyway, we need to talk," I said, getting on topic.

Kairi bit her lip and pulled up a chair and nodded. I sat down and began to recap our relationship so far. How we became friends but she fell in love with me while I fell in love with Namine.

We also talked how I brutally rejected her. We talked about how she had to leave for Radiant Garden. We haven't talked since that day eight years ago. I looked into her eyes, at a loss of words.

"I remember saying that I would never love you the way I love Namine. You told me that I was just like you. I would never give up on Namine. You said that I was that type of person, Kairi. However, after that day, slowly, I began to get over Namine and give up. I changed right after you said that."

"Where are you going with this, Sora?!" Kairi demanded.

I was silent for a second. It may have felt like an hour.

"I think I love you now."

Kairi bit her lip. She began scratching her head.

"Sora, you have changed. But I'm scared. Why do you want me know? Tell me. What's with the sudden change?!"

"I thought about you a lot during the rest of high school and college. I never knew why. All I knew was that I wanted to see you again. Days seemed less boring when you were there," I replied.

"Sora, you can say all the right things, but do you think that will change anything? Nothing can ever change for good. Honestly, I'm wondering if you only want me know because you can't have me."

"Maybe it's true that I'm someone who only wants what he can't have. But what if the thing I want is the girl I'm supposed to end up with?"

She gritted her teeth. Kairi turned to me with tearful eyes.

"If you don't want to be with me, that's okay. You're marrying Riku after all..."

"I'm not marrying Riku. I just said that he plans on proposing. I never said I would accept. Does that change things Sora? I actually plan on breaking up with him today when he gets back. Now I'm available, do you still want me?" she said bitterly.

"Yes."

"How can you love me?! I...are you just...you...!" she shouted.

Kairi broke down in tears. She pounced on me and hugged me tightly, soaking my shirt.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! Why is it that you still have this affect on me? It keeps me right here waiting..." she said, holding tight.

I hugged her back slowly.

"Love never makes sense, does it?"

"Nope."

"It sucks then."

* * *

_-A Child-_

**Roxas**

"There's a valvular defect in your heart. Pregnancy puts such an extra strain on your heart that, had we known about this condition beforehand, we would have strongly suggested you don't get pregnant before getting the valve repaired."

I was speechless. Namine just gave a weak smile. Here we were, in a hospital, my pregnant wife laying in the bed.

"We'll be doing everything we can to repair it," the doctor said.

"That would be great, Dr. Ansem. Make sure the baby doesn't get hurt at all though," Namine replied.

Dr. Ansem nodded and exited the room. I then turned to Namine, holding her hand tightly.

"You didn't tell him to make sure you don't get hurt," I said worriedly.

Namine giggled.

"I know I'll be fine. I'm just worried about this little guy. I really want him to be healthy. I already have a name for him as well," she said looking at her enlarged stomach.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Not telling. But I know you'll love him and his name. Just as I love him already," Namine softly whispered.

I smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. I love this woman. I really do.

* * *

I walked into the main entry and saw Sora and Kairi sitting there. Sora and Kairi's face brightened when they saw me. Kairi was the first to run up to me. She grabbed onto my arm.

"Is Namine going to be okay?" she asked.

I shrugged, "There's something wrong with her heart and the baby is not making it any better."

Kairi frowned. Sora came over and patted Kairi on the back. You could really tell that he's come a long way. He was so in love with Namine eleven years ago. After a few years, he soon began to realize that he loved Kairi and was stupid for letting her go. They met up again eight years later and got together. Now they're engaged and their wedding will take place next month. Still, Sora still has a soft spot for Namine.

"Mr. Hikari!" I heard someone say.

I turned around to see a nurse. I believe her name was Nurse Roberts.

"She went into atrial fibrillation," she said quickly.

"What?!" I said, unfamiliar with medical terms.

"We need you to make the call," she said, dragging me back toward Namine's room.

As we entered, I saw Dr. Ansem and several nurses gathering around Namine. She was unconscious?!

"Call an OB-GYN and notify the NICU," Dr. DiZ said as he rushed into the room.

I grabbed Dr. DiZ by his arm.

"What's going on?!" I asked, frantic.

"We don't deliver this baby now, your wife could die," he replied.

"But it's so soon! You said so, yourself. What's gonna happen to the baby?" I questioned.

Dr. DiZ froze. He looked back at Namine and then to me.

"We're gonna do our best," Dr. DiZ said after the brief moment of silence.

I sat down in a chair next to the bed as the two doctors looked at me. The nurses were trying to keep Namine stable.

"So you're saying that if we don't deliver the baby now, my wife will die. However, if we do deliver the baby, the baby probably won't live," I coughed out.

They nodded. I groaned. How was supposed to choose between my unborn child and Namine, the love of my life? Wouldn't I choose Namine without a doubt? But...

_"I'm just worried about this little guy. I really want him to be healthy."_

It would be right to choose what saves Namine, right?

_"I already have a name for him as well."_

But isn't either situation she has the chance of dying? Namine has a bit of a weak body. What if giving birth to our child kills her?

_"I know you'll love him. Just as I love him already."_

I don't want to lose either of them. I want Namine by my side everyday of my life and I want to watch our child grow up and began an adult so he can experience all the crap and joy I went through. I love them both so much.

"Deliver the baby!" I yelled.

Dr. Ansem nodded and ran to Namine's side. Dr. Cox smiled at my decision. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to wake up to a happy ending.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of crying. My eyes shot open. I looked around the room. Nurse Roberts walked to me with a crying infant in her arms. My crying infant. She slowly gave him to me to hold. I held onto him tightly. He's alive. He's alive! I felt so relived.I then froze. Slowly, I turned to the bed. Namine was there, motionless.

"Namine...NAMINE!" I yelled, running to her side.

Her eyes did not open. She did not move.

"NAMINE! Namine...please...wake up. Look, it's our child. What's the name you wanted to give him? Come on," I took short breaths and I brought the infant closer to her.

Motionless.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I set down the infant on the bed and wrapped my arms around Namine, my tears soaking her hospital gown. This can't be happening. It can't. It just couldn't!

"R-roxas."

My eyes widened. I felt her hand move toward my back. She was moving again!

"Is he okay?" she asked weakly.

I gritted my teeth and hugged her tighter. She was the only one who drove me this crazy.

"You're such an idiot. You nearly died and you ask if he's okay? Do you know how worried I was? Do you know how...?" I sighed and stopped there.

"His name is Ventus."

"What?!" her comment caught me off-guard.

I moved away from her. She smiled and picked up the infant. Cradling him, she looked back at me.

"His name is Ventus Hikari. I think he looks a lot like you," she said happily.

"I thought you didn't like that name."

"Well, after thinking for a while, I think I'm starting to like it."

I smiled. For some reason, I felt deja vu. I came back closer to the two. Ventus.

"Hi, Ven," I said.

Namine giggled. I wrapped my arms around the two of them. The reason I'm still living was in my arms. I would never let them go.

* * *

**A/N**: This is the end! -faints-

Time to thank...everyone. Here we go:

Durch(dot)Leiden(dot)Freude --- Fanfiction is being weird because it won't let me add the dots  
xxlottexx  
Kit-Kat-Wafer  
Kiome-Yasha  
KeytoDestiny  
stefanie51  
Operation T.A.C.K.L.E.H.U.G.  
laugh-out-loud  
Antiyaoifan  
xxx  
scribblr  
rokunami  
lemonadeskies  
sapphireangel09  
Riku's-Sammy  
anlgedawn  
Recurring Soul  
-x- sonicSPEED -x-

This makes me happy. Bwhaha. Anyways, here's teaser of my next Namixas fic.

_"Roxas! Roxas! Look over here!"_

_"WE LOVE YOU, ROXAS!"_

_"I've watched ALL your movies!"_

_"LICK MY HAND!"_

_"Say that line one more time!"_

_Roxas sighed blissfully as he walked through the crowd with his bodyguards. What could you say? He __was __a famous star. Being born into fame by his famous singing dad and his supermodel mom, he pretty much lived with the paparazzi. Sure, they got annoying as __hell__, but he liked attention. He could be described as cocky as well. At the age of twenty-one, he had stared in seven academy award-winning films. Speaking of which, his next film would be coming up. It was time to cast the characters. Of course, __he__ played the lead male._

_Roxas got into his apartment and lied down on the couch and began to think of all the things he had to do that day. It was then that his phone rang._

_"Hello?" he said, answering it, "Oh hey, Olette! How's it going?"_

_Olette was his current girlfriend. Roxas may be an egotistical jerk, but he still had a heart. And he had saved that heart for his girlfriend from his hometown. She was not any movie star or singer. She was just a simple girl from a candy store. He had been dating her for two years. Well, most of that time, he had kept their relationship a secret from the press. But recently, they had been discovered on one of their secret dates._

_"I'm breaking up with you, Roxas," she said quietly over the phone._

Now, in this story, Roxas and Olette were dating but break up. Roxas, being the superstar he is, decides he can make her jealous by making it look like there's something going on between him and the co-star in his next movie. The co-star is Namine. You guess what happens afterward.

Thank you everyone who read this story. Hope that you liked it.


End file.
